The Eighth Element?
by adoptpetz
Summary: What happens when two sonic rainbooms are performed at EXACTLY the same time? Why, it creates a parallel universe, of course. Only, this is a universe where Acrylic never meets Torchwood. Therefore, Charcoal Stormwood is never born to stop Chrysalis from invading. The Doctor and Ditzy are the only ones who can set the timeline back on track. Yeah, things are pretty messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: At long last, one of the promised spinoffs to the 'Seventh Element' series. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Due to all the negative feedback it received on Fimfiction, I reworked the first chapter a bit and added this one. If you already read the first version, rereading is optional- now it just takes longer to get back to the same outcome. Maybe I really did write a bunch of garbage, but I think part of the reason people were griping at me was because they didn't take my advice to read the prequels first. If you're one of those people, PLEASE just go back and read the first ones first (The Seventh Element, then Secrets of the Everfree) and save us all a headache. Thank you.**

"Charcoal? Chaaaaarcoal?"

"Five more minutes," the young destral groaned, snuggling further down into the cozy embrace of the sheets.

"Unbelievable," a sparkly blue stallion rolled his eyes. "They say you're a prince, but you remind me more of Sleeping Beauty."

"Woof?" The crystal destral was soon joined by a young timberwolf puppy, a blue carbuncle gem encrusted in its chest plate. The stallion sighed.

"Alright, Brambles. Do your thing."

"Ruff!" The pup gleefully pounced the sleeping green pony, attacking him with leafy licks of affection.

"GAH! Brambles! Alright, enough! Get off!" Prince Charcoal Stormwood finally sat upright in bed, shielding his face from the pup's slimy tongue.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Shift crazily grinned, his giddy, lopsided smile plastered on his face as always.

"What's the big idea, Shift?" Charcoal groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "It's too early for this."

"Aw, come on, Princey! It's a beautiful morning, and you're wasting it away, all snug and curled up in bed."

"Well, I'm up now. And don't call me that." Charcoal drowsily removed the covers, and stepped onto the polished hardwood floor. He'd been living at the Everfree Castle for two months now, but he still woke up a bit disoriented until he remembered that this was not his old bedroom above his parents' shop, but rather his own private chamber in the palace.

"As you wish, my liege," Shift unsteadily bowed before righting himself and bounding after Charcoal, who was headed for the washroom. The green stallion did, however, attempt to swat his friend before entering and shutting the door behind him. Shift just laughed. "Aw, come on, Char. You know it's all in good fun."

"Sometimes I think you have too much fun."

"Well, after all those years of being an emotionless changeling, I've gotta let it out somehow."

"Fair enough." Charcoal then proceeded to stuff a toothpaste-covered brush in his mouth. "Ya know," he mumbled through the paste, "you should use that energy somehow. Maybe we'll make you the royal event planner or something."

"Nah. Parties are more Pinkie Pie's department. Besides, a royal event planner wouldn't get to hang out with Prince Charcoal all day." After scrubbing his teeth and gargling some disgusting concoction, he moved on to combing out his long-ish brown mane.

"Well, you can't really stay in this limbo, either. I mean, you must have something better to do than waking me up at the crack of dawn."

"It's eight, thank you very much," Shift grinned. "Hey, that's it! I can be your royal waker-upper!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Charcoal was still dragging when he came out of the bathroom.

"Perk up, kid!" Shift was bouncing around with so much energy he was approaching Pinkie's level. Watching him made Charcoal feel tired all over again.

"Oh good, you're up." The orange-coated and green-maned thestral known as Fink waltzed in the room without so much as a knock. Fink was also a former changeling, but unlike Shift, his personality hadn't changed much. He was still impassive, serious, but perhaps a bit more thoughtful than before. The biggest physical difference between the two now (besides breed) was that Fink had a cutie mark. Chrysalis' original hive hadn't had the chance to find their destinies while under her rule, so they started off as blank flanks. Fink found that he happened to be particularly talented with fire dancing, or at least using it to send and receive mail. Now a scroll half-engulfed in his green thestral flame stained his hide. Since it appeared, he had been assigned as Charcoal's personal secretary by Princess Essence. Not that Charcoal couldn't write for himself...

Shift, on the other hoof, had not yet found his special talent, and spent his days hanging around the prince and pestering him, or as Shift insisted, just trying to be helpful wherever he could. Charcoal didn't mind his company, but he sensed that Shift was becoming restless without any real duties.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than wait for me to wake up?" Char chided, standing at the center of the room and nodding to Brambles. The timberwolf obediently collapsed, his jumbled wooden limbs beginning to crawl forth and weave around Charcoal's body. Only when the timberwolf had transformed into Charcoal's complete set of royal armor did the prince move on to join Fink at the entryway.

"Not when an urgent letter needs to be delivered, I don't," Fink removed a scroll labeled with a bright red ribbon from his saddlebags. (Red ribbons were universally understood to be priority mail.) "Here. It's from your parents."

"My parents?" Concern now played on Charcoal's face as he stopped in the hallway, levitating the scroll in a light green-blue aura.

"They okay?" Shift did him the courtesy of settling down for the time being.

"They're fine, just reminding you to come to Ponyville for Soarin' and Rainbow's practice."

"That's all? Then why would they mark it as urgent?"

"Probably because you're already late, Mister Lazy Flank," Shift chuckled, nudging him out the door.

"Ease off, will you? I'm not feeling too hot this morning." He hadn't wanted to say anything, lest Shift increase his pestering, but the moans and gurgles erupting from his stomach were becoming harder to ignore.

"You're probably just hungry." Thankfully, Shift didn't pay it much mind.

"I guess you're right." Charcoal was by no means convinced with this explanation. These weren't hunger pains. It was more like... dread? Anxiety? But what was he worried about? There were no big meetings planned for today...

"Come on. We'll pick up breakfast before we head out." Charcoal quietly nodded as Fink took the scroll back for safekeeping. This just gave Char another reason to grumble. "And why can't I handle my own mail?" Fink just shrugged.

"This is what they pay me for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Soarin'! You can do it!"

"Go, Soarin'!"

"Ya got this, pardner!"

"Are you sure about this?" Contrary to the rest of the encouraging shouts, Charcoal's voice was laced with doubt. Perhaps it was just due to the fact that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but something about this wasn't sitting right with him.

Fink and Shift had escorted Charcoal out to Ponyville, where the rest of his family and friends were waiting. The group gathered on a green, grassy hill somewhere between the town and the Everfree Forest. Rainbow and Soarin' had been coming out here every day for a month to practice, trying to build up speed. Normally this would indicate a big race coming up, or at least some sort of event. This time, though, the training sessions were merely the result of Soarin' trying to obtain a personal goal: performing a Sonic Rainboom. After all this time, Soarin' was finally ready, and their friends had gathered to watch. Well, minus Discord and the dragons. Spike and Blaze were out visiting Garble at the moment, and the draconequus was probably off causing trouble in another dimension.

According to Twilight's calculations (and Twilight was always right) they were a safe distance from the town so no buildings would be harmed by the aftershock, but the townsfolk would still get to witness the spectacular colors that accompanied success. She estimated that even some of the Everfree's residents would catch a glimpse of the light show.

"Soarin's just attempting a Rainboom, not unlike the dozens that Dash has performed before. What could go wrong?" Acrylic Storm, his thestral mother, inquired. She was gray with a blue mane currently pulled back under her trademark beret, which poked out in a bun, a long, barely-restrained cluster, and a mess of free flowing curls. It vaguely irritated him that she could be so casual about it while anxiety was nearly driving him mad.

"I don't know... I've just got a bad feeling," Charcoal hesitantly confessed.

"What's the problem, son? You've watched Rainbow perform plenty of Rainbooms before. Soarin's just going to give it a go, is all," the colt's father, added. Torchwood was extremely tall- a trait Charcoal was beginning to take after. He had a chocolate coat and black and blond streaked mane and tail, both cropped short. Like Acrylic, Charcoal's father seemed perfectly at ease.

"Hmm..." Charcoal doubtfully hummed. He knew that his parents were right. After all, it was just another Sonic Rainboom. And the weather was perfect- it was a warm, sunny day with clear skies. So why was his stomach knotting in dread?

"Hey, Mama?" Lilac Bud, Charcoal's younger sister, meekly called out. She had a bold purple mane, and crystal blue eyes that were currently warped with discomfort.

"Yes? What's wrong, baby?" Upon noting the distressed expression plastered on her little face, Acrylic instantly scooped up the pink filly.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden," she explained, clutching her stomach.

"I'm not feeling my best either, Lilac," Shift spoke up from the right.

Charcoal examined his own stomach pains a little more closely, wondering if the unease he felt could merely be some sort of stomach bug.

"Maybe it was all those apples you kids had at breakfast," Flash Sentry, Twilight's visiting stallionfriend and bodyguard, suggested.

"Are y'all dissin' my cookin'?" Applejack crossly accused from the other end of the assemblage.

"'Course not, Aunt AJ!" Spectrum, Rainbow and Soarin's son and another of Charcoal's friends, quickly put in.

"Only... the rest of us _have_ been feeling a little queasy since then," Candy Apple, Applejack's own daughter ever-so-helpfully piped.

"The apples couldn't have been it, anyway. We ate at the Everfree Palace," Shift reminded.

"Yet, I'm feeling a bit squeamish myself," Fink voiced.

"And Char's been feeling sick since this morning. Isn't that right?"

"A little," the prince confessed. 'A lot' is what he really meant, but he wasn't about to admit it- especially not in front of his worry-wart mother.

"Come here." Speaking of, Acrylic stepped up to feel his forehead and check for fever.

"Oh dear. Darling, are you feeling ill at all?" Rarity did the same and anxiously pressed a hoof to her little Petticoat's forehead.

"Just a little, Mother," Petticoat formally addressed, pushing the elder mare's hoof away so that it wouldn't disrupt any of her perfectly-combed blond hairs. Apparently her sick stomach wasn't worth risking her hairdo.

"I feel fine," Thunder Cloud, Spectrum's younger sister put in.

"Ditto," Spectrum himself added with a shrug. "It's just you guys."

"Is anyone else feeling sick?" Unlike his wife, Caramel was more concerned about the welfare of their friends than insults to the lunch his family had provided. Slowly, about half in attendance raised their hooves.

"Well, you know what they say. Laughter is the best medicine. Anypony up for a funny face contest?" Cheese Sandwich grinned, offering the impression of a cross-eyed puffer fish.

"HE'S DOING IT! HE'S DOING IT! EVERYPONY, HE'S DOING IT!" Pinkie screeched at the top of her lungs. Cheese's cheeks deflated as he whipped around to watch, and those feeling a bit queasy ignored their discomfort for the time being in order to witness Soarin's first-ever Sonic rainboom.

The wind lashed at navy hair, green eyes watered, and the wind blew pale cheeks back as Soarin' quite literally raced the sky. And his wife, that is. Rainbow Dash was coaching him every step of the way, easily keeping pace. The wind was likewise grabbing at her multi-colored mane and cyan coat, but the couple ignored the resistance and pushed ever forward. They forced the sky to submit to their speed. They pierced the very sky, partners still dancing in perfect unison, drilling a hole in the atmosphere as they twirled.

"You can do it!"

"Almost there, Dad!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Yay!"

Shrill whistling filled the air as both ponies approached the sound barrier. This was it. Two Sonic Rainbooms performed at the same time! That had to break some sort of record. The onlookers braced themselves for the deafening boom sure to ensue.

Charcoal was no exception, huddling close to Fink and Shift for extra protection. That uneasy feeling in his stomach still hadn't gone away, and he didn't think bad food could have been the culprit, anyhow. Dread began screaming as loudly as the whistling in his ears.

Then the blast came. Charcoal's entire group toppled from the sheer force, the sheer noise causing the earth to tremble. Bright colors exploded before his eyes. Most ponies would have been filled with awe by the spectacle. Not Charcoal. The colors terrified him. And not only him- most of the young ones and both ex-changelings began to squirm. Worse, the vibrant-hued aftershock was travelling this way.

"No," he choked, scrambling to his hooves.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful," Trender clucked, astounded by the exquisite scene.

"I think this calls for another painting," his mother announced, likewise oblivious to his panic. Fink and Shift, however, were not.

"Let's scram!" Shift screeched, detangling himself from Fink's limbs and running for his life. Charcoal's mind filled with haze, and he barely registered that he was sprinting himself.

"Charcoal?" his father called after him.

"Candy? What n' tarnation...?"

"Where are you all going?" Charcoal vaguely noticed that most of the other kids had bolted as well.

"Run! Just run!" was all the destral could choke out. The colorful aftershock was streaking through the sky after them, and gaining. He wasn't sure what, but he just knew that something bad would happen if the rainbow overtook him. It was inevitable, but nothing would keep him from trying.

" _AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Nothing but that.

"LILAC?" Charcoal's hooves plunged into the dirt as he skidded to a halt, recognizing the sound of his sister's distress. He turned around just in time to watch Lilac evaporate in a technicolor flash of light.

" _LILAC!"_ Their mother instantly broke down into a heap of tears, clutching at the dirt where her daughter once stood. Charcoal watched in horror as he realized most of the other families weren't faring much better- Candy promptly disappeared, as did Petticoat. Everyone was soon wailing in confusion and grief, mourning the loss of their children. Spectrum and Thunder clung to one another, but strangely enough, they were unscathed.

"Go, Charcoal, go!" Flash was the only one who had kept his head through the whole ordeal. Oh yeah. He was supposed to be running, wasn't he? Charcoal's legs kicked back into action, but it was too late. The rainbow may have worked quickly, but it wasn't by any means painless.

"YAAAAH!" Charcoal's mind filled with color just before he disintegrated. Fink and Shift, both still running, promptly met the same fate.

"What's going on?" Acrylic wailed, cradling a hoofful of dirt as though she could ask nicely and get their daughter back. Even Torchwood's strong arms weren't enough to reassure her as their family- their life- fell apart right before her very eyes.

"I don't-" his words were sucked away into the swirling vortex now encompassing them all. The surviving ponies clustered tightly together at the eye of the colorful hurricane.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Spectrum screamed over the deafening wind.

"MOM? DAD?" Thunder desperately called for her parents. Fluttershy comfortingly squeezed her close, though whether it was for the filly's reassurance or her own remained a mystery.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, STAY TOGETHER," soldier boy Flash ordered. Unfortunately, that was one order they couldn't follow. In fact, the whole matter was completely out of their hooves by now. They were all just along for the ride, wherever the encroaching vortex took them. Or rather, when.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor, you'd better be telling the truth this time."

"I am, I swear! One planet of muffins, coming right up!" The strange earth pony stallion Ditzy knew as 'The Doctor' danced around the TARDIS console, pushing levers and entering coordinates.

"The last time you 'promised' me my planet of muffins, we ended up on Tall Tale Beach, just in time to be thrown into the middle of a changeling invasion!"

"Actually, we were thrown right into the group of rebels standing up against the changelings. And we got to witness the return of the hippocampi and the defeat of Kindling Pyre, which resulted in the transformation of Charcoal Stormwood... come on, Ditzy. Tell me you didn't have fun."

"Sure, but I still didn't get my muffins," she crossly reminded.

"Right. Muffins." The stallion sighed in exasperation, and resumed mapping their course. "Let's see... I'm sure it was around here somewhere." He scrutinized the map displayed on his console.

"You lost it? Ugh! That's it, Doctor! Take me home!"

"But Ditzy-!" he whined, crouching at her hooves as though pleading for mercy.

"One way or another, I'm getting my muffin. Take me home so I can stop at Sugar Cube Corner on the way."

"Oh... fine," the time lord/pony sighed, reluctantly resetting their heading for the familiar Ponyville Plaza. At least that was one location he could get them to... usually.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a violent jerk, sending the Doctor and Ditzy sprawling into one another. The Doctor's vision was obscured under a sheet of black, though he wasn't sure if he had lost consciousness or if that was merely Ditzy's rump. When the alarms started blaring, he realized that he was still awake.

"Ow," Ditzy groaned, rubbing her head. Her ears flattened as the ear-numbing screeches and flashing lights starting going off all around the TARDIS. "Doctor? What's that?"

"I don't know. You're crushing my face," came the muffled response.

"Oops! Sorry!" She sheepishly hopped off and hoisted the brown pony back to his hooves. He woozily regained his balance, then stumbled back to the control hub to assess the situation.

"Huh. Interesting..." he quickly snapped back into focus, eyes trained intently at the massive amounts of data being streamed before his eyes.

"Uh oh. That's never a good sign with you," Ditzy gulped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Doo," Time Turner abruptly turned away and started jabbing another keyboard. "It looks like we aren't going to get you home after all."

"Oh, no you don't," she fumed, suddenly up in his face. "We talked about this, Doctor. You HAVE to take me home when I say so. Otherwise it's considered ponynapping, and you promised not to do that anymore."

"No, Ditzy, you don't understand," the Doctor shook his head, shaggy brown hairs falling into his eyes. "I am not physically able to take you back to Ponyville. At least, not the Ponyville you remember anyway. Time is currently rewriting itself- the jolt that shook the TARDIS was the aftershock."

"What do you mean, 'not the Ponyville I remember'?"

"It's hard to say. I'll know more when I pinpoint the source of the temporal disturbance," he promised, still furiously poking at the keyboard.

"Well, how long will that take?" she pouted.

"Aha! Got ya, little troublemakers!" he proudly gloated in response.

"Wow. That was fast."

"Now, let's see who's instigated this mess." The Doctor hit the 'play' button on the screen, and the very moment that triggered the temporal disruption was portrayed on the monitor as one might watch a video.

"Huh? But that's just Rainbow Dash and Soarin'," Ditzy scratched her head.

"They're going awfully fast, aren't they?" the Doctor mused, squinting, scrutinizing every inch of the screen as the scene played out. Though the monitor image couldn't come close to capturing the full majesty of the real thing, both ponies were nearly blinded by the spectacular colors that soon burst from behind the married couple.

"WHOA!" Ditzy actually ducked for cover as the TARDIS speakers mimicked the thunderous crash of the original Rainbooms.

"Aaaah," the Doctor sighed almost contently, rubbing his chin in thought. "That explains everything!"

"What?" Ditzy's head bobbed back up.

"Weren't you paying attention? They performed two Rainbooms at once!" he exclaimed as though it were obvious.

"So?"

"Don't you see? That's what rewrote time!"

"How did two Rainbooms rewrite all of time and space?"

"Well, not all of time and space. It only affected a few years- from this, I'd say about the last twenty years were altered. The period of time between Rainbow's first rainboom when she was a filly and Soarin's first rainboom, just now, is now in flux. See, sonic Rainbooms are _completely_ different from regular sonic booms. Sonic booms occur when a person or object breaches the sound barrier. _Rain_ booms breach not only the sound but also the _magical_ barriers, which gives it that spectacular coloring. It appears that two magical breaches formed at precisely the same time was too much for the wall of time and space to handle. It created a time fracture, allowing opportunity for any and all events within a given timespan to be altered. You and I are safe, since we were out in the time vortex when time rewrote itself. And I would think that those closest to the explosion would have been the least dramatically affected, especially Rainbow Dash and Soarin'."

"In english, that means...?"

"An alternate reality has just been created."

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but shut it just as quickly. His first inclination was to tell her, "Yes, of course! Very, very bad!" But was it really? What if things had changed for the better? Then again, the ponies representing the Elements of Harmony had been directly involved, and the Elements could be very touchy.

"I don't know," he carefully enunciated. His hoof came down hard on one of the console's levers, dramatically throwing the TARDIS back in motion. "Let's find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor cautiously poked his head outside the TARDIS door, suspiciously looking up and down the town square several times. It appeared to be the same Ponyville Plaza he was used to.

"Good morning, Time Turner," an absent-minded Twilight Sparkle spoke, barely acknowledging him with her nose buried in the morning paper.

"Morning, P-" The stallion attempted a casual response, but his words caught in his throat when he noticed her back. Wingless. In this reality, Twilight Sparkle wasn't a princess! Just a regular old unicorn! Or did he just get the date wrong again?

Twilight looked expectantly up from her paper at his hesitation. "Is everything alright, Time Turner?"

"Be right back!" the stallion cried, diving back into the police box. Twilight just rolled her eyes and continued on her way. He sure was strange.

Back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor desperately jabbed keys and entered commands. "What is it, Doctor? What's out there?" Ditzy anxiously paced. She had been required to remain well inside the TARDIS while the Doctor checked things out.

"Oh, that's a relief," the Doctor plopped onto his haunches. "I just saw Twilight outside."

"So?"

"She didn't have any wings."

"WHAT?!"

"No need to worry," he waved her off. "We've landed about twenty years in the past. This is when the timeline first started changing, and is well before Twilight would have received her wings anyway."

"Does that mean everything's okay?"

"Everything looked normal, and just because the double Rainboom opened up opportunity for alterations doesn't mean any occurred. However, the chance that nothing happened is next to impossible; things are never that easy. We'd better do some investigating to be safe. I'll run a scan on the TARDIS and compare the previous timeline to this one to see how much it's veered off course."

Another set of commands brought up another set of diagrams, most of which were extremely complicated and written in Gallifreyan. However, Ditzy didn't need to read the time lords' native language to interpret what appeared to be the former timeline, which was simply a straight line, and what she assumed must be this alternate reality's timeline, an EXTREMELY wibbly wobbly path leading WAY off course.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What went wrong?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor squinted at the data. "These here are minor fluctuations, but something happens on this day that changes history dramatically. And NOT for the better," he pointed out the blip marking where both timelines stopped intersecting altogether.

"That's the day of the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Think, Ditzy! Do you remember anything about this gala, twenty years ago that held any significance?"

"Um... I don't know. My first time going to the Gala was when you took me," she blushed.

"You didn't hear any rumors? Anything?" Desperation had crept its way into the time lord's voice.

"Hmm..." Ditzy checked the date again. "I think... this may have been the first gala that Twilight and her friends attended. I remember because everyone claimed that it was the worst gala ever!"

"That's something!" the Doctor happily bounced, entering yet another set of coordinates and dates into the pilot interface. "Change into a gown, Miss Doo. We're going to the Gala!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Worst Gala ever? Everypony seems to be having a high old time," the Doctor muttered, tugging at his uncomfortable collar yet again. "When exactly does the trouble start?" He turned to Ditzy, who was happily chomping down on a muffin beside him.

"I don't know. I told you, I wasn't here the first time around," came the muffled response.

"Hmm," he irritably hummed. "Well, do you know what caused the trouble?"

"I heard something about Fluttershy bursting into an angry rage because she was having difficulty befriending the local animals," Ditzy shrugged, "but I can never see Fluttershy doing a thing like that. It _must_ have been a rumor."

"What else did you hear? Think, Ditzy! Think hard!"

"Uh..." she tried to recall past conversations with Princess Twilight's friends. "Rainbow's attempts to impress the Wonderbolts were said to have gone sour. And Rarity was pretty worked up when her 'prince charming' wasn't all she chalked him up to be. Ooh! Speaking of prince charming's, this is the gala Acrylic and Torchwood first met! Do you think they kissed? Do we get to watch their first kiss?"

"Forget the first kiss! We're trying to stop the first mistake that sends Equestria's timeline tumbling into oblivion!"

"Oh. Okay," she disappointedly plopped back down, and winced when she heard the chair creak. She could be such a klutz. She just hoped it didn't break like so many others had, especially not right here at the gala in front of so many high-class ponies. When the stool remained intact, she still craned her neck, secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of the two lovers. Maybe the romantic vibes they cast would spark something between her and the Doctor like she'd read in those corny romance novels of hers.

She kept careful watch, and eventually spotted Acrylic in earth pony form with a couple other prestigious artists sketching out in the gardens, but there was still no sign of Torchwood. She frowned. Where was he? The clock ticked by, but the tall brown thestral in disguise was nowhere to be found. She did, however, recognize the bright pink pony who obnoxiously clambered up onto the stage later in the evening.

"Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woo hoo!"

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." The cowpony pushed in a cart, transporting an immense apple cake.

"STAGE DIVE!" As luck would have it, the pink pony dove right into Applejack's cart, sending delicious debris in the direction of Rarity and Prince Blueblood. The prince didn't have time to move, so he improvised and used his date as a living shield.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!"

"Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!"

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" She shook violently in a similar manner to a dog, flinging icing all over Blueblood. Whimpering and whining, he forgot to watch where he was going, and bowled into a statue on the way.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, ducking under it in time to land the thing on her back. "Yes! Whoa!" Alas, the weight was too much, and she and the statue stumbled into every other pillar and decoration in the ballroom. Princess Celestia and Twilight both appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight grumbled. No sooner had the words escaped her lips than a familiar (and typically quiet) pegasus mare stormed into the room, herding a stampede of woodland critters.

"You're... going to _LOVE ME!_ "

Everything and everyone was thrown into chaos. Ponies fled for their lives, and if you didn't follow the crowd, you'd be trampled. So, what other choice did Ditzy and the Doctor have but to join in?

Ditzy almost lost her companion in the confusion, but they regrouped outside the TARDIS, parked within the palace garden. "Well, that certainly _was_ the worst gala ever," the Doctor cackled. "So if tonight was still the worst gala ever, what threw time so off course?" Ditzy's eyes bulged with realization.

"Torchwood!" she cried. "Torchwood wasn't there! Tonight was supposed to be the night he and Acrylic first met!" The Doctor's pupils also constricted.

"If Torchwood and Acrylic don't meet, then they won't get married, they won't have Charcoal Stormwood, destined to defeat Kindling Pyre and become a Prince of the Everfree!"

"It's more than that! Torchwood started the second thestral uprising because of his love for Acrylic! But he doesn't even know who she is! And who knows what this will do to the return of the thestrals... what if they don't come back at all?!"

"Ditzy..." the Doctor's expression was grim, "this is bigger than we thought."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, maybe... maybe this will all work itself out. Just because they didn't meet tonight doesn't necessarily mean they won't get married, right? You said yourself has a way of repairing itself. Maybe they just meet somewhere else, or-"

"Ditzy, face facts. That huge blip in the timeline started tonight. The only difference from the original line that we found is the fact that Torchwood and Acrylic didn't meet. What else could it be?" The Doctor, who had been anxiously pacing around the TARDIS, finally plopped down in front of the control panel. He looked defeated as he half-heartedly glanced over the monitors, still displaying the same information as before.

"Well, maybe the future here isn't so bad. Since Acrylic and Torchwood haven't met, maybe Torchwood won't start a new uprising. And when Chrysalis and Kindling tried to take over, they used Acrylic as bait. She's not the Seventh Element in this timeline, so she won't be of any use to Chrysalis to be ponynapped in the first place. Right?"

"She's still a friend of the other Elements. They'll do anything to keep each other safe, element or not. Remember when Twilight gave up all of Equestria's alicorn magic to Tirek to save her friends? Acrylic may not be the Element of Forgiveness this time, but that doesn't mean she won't go with her friends to find Radiance and be snatched again along the way. And without Prince Stormwood to stop Kindling..."

"Maybe somepony else rises to stop Kindling. Maybe that's why the timeline's so warped. But that doesn't mean the future is bad. Why don't we peek ahead and find out?"

"NO!" The Doctor stood tall and covered up as much of the console as he could reach, even though Ditzy hadn't made a move to touch it. "That will set the new timeline in stone! There will be no way for us to change it. Trust me, Ditzy, situations like this rarely turn out well. Our best bet is to fix things now. Time is still in the process of rewriting itself. If we can set things back on track before it sets new fixed points, we can correct the damage."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Ditzy asked.

"We, Miss Doo, are going to play matchmaker."

"We're going to get Acrylic and Torchwood back together?" Ditzy perked up. Maybe she'd get to see their first kiss after all.

"Indeed we are. That seems to be the source of all this trouble. If we fix that, and luck is on our side, the rest of the timeline may just snap back into place."

"Great! That shouldn't be too hard. Acrylic always said it was like love at first sight. If we can just get them together again, things should go back to normal."

"I do believe it's time we paid Mr. Torchwood a visit."

"How? We don't know where he is."

"He's from Vanhoover, isn't he?"

"That's not a lot to go on."

"He worked at a gallery for Graphite Sketch, didn't he?"

"Yeah, The Painted Page, I think. But I've never been. I don't know where it is."

"We'll just have to ask around. Shouldn't be too hard to find. That gallery had quite a rep. Would you like to do the honors?" He had been punching in coordinates to Vanhoover, and gestured for Ditzy to pull the final lever. She sighed, but complied. The TARDIS shrieked in protest, but the mechanisms pumped to life.

Ditzy clung to the rail for dear life as they were whisked away to the vast, bustling city of Vanhoover. The Doctor, on the other hoof, swayed and wobbled with the TARDIS, having the time of his life. When the roller coaster was over, he didn't even trip as he bolted through the doors. But, as always, Ditzy needed a moment to regain her balance before she could follow him out. The pegasus found her friend already interrogating every pony he came across, most of whom were far too busy to be bothered, let alone stop to talk to him. The Doctor wasn't deterred by his first, fifth, twelfth, or even twentieth attempt. Ditzy rolled her eyes. If it was up to him, nothing would ever get done. She eyed a couple of ponies on the other side of the road waiting at a bus stop. The trolley was not yet in sight, so they might just be willing to spare a few moments and speak with her. Given how heavy traffic was, Ditzy opted to fly over.

"Um, excuse me," she landed heavily in front of a mare engrossed in a newspaper.

"Hmm? What do you want?" She huffed and put down her article.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for an art gallery run by Graphite Sketch. It's called the Painted Page."

"Never heard of him or his gallery." She went back to her paper.

"Oh, well, could you at least tell me if there are any art galleries in the area?"

"None around these parts," a stallion chimed from the opposite bench.

"Really? Are you sure?" He looked up from his own magazine to give her an incredulous look.

"Well... thank you..." Ditzy hastily backed away, accidentally bumping into somepony's luggage and causing the series of briefcases to topple like dominos. "Oh! So sorry! Here, let me-" In bending over to replace the bags, an innocent passerby managed to trip over her tail, sailing into a hot pretzel vender. While the pony running the stand yelled at the 'clumsy oaf,' the unattended cart began rolling away, right into traffic. A couple of taxi drivers skidded to a halt to avoid collision, some of them overturning their wagons until an impassible traffic jam had formed. Oblivious Ditzy had just finished picking up the bags. When she had righted herself, a mob of angry ponies were screaming at her. Those behind her still waiting at the bus stop were luckily too shocked to do anything but stare.

"Oh, did I do that?" she winced. "But I just don't know what went wrong!"

"Ditzy! Over here!" The Doctor beckoned her from across the street. Ditzy darted to join him before the authorities arrived. When a couple particularly angry pedestrians tried to follow, both ponies made a mad dash for the TARDIS.

"What did you find?" Ditzy panted, sprinting beside her friend.

"Well, nopony seems to have heard of The Painted Page."

"No kidding!" Ditzy agitatedly shouted back as they made a sharp turn down the alley where their timeship was parked. They made it inside and had locked the door just in time to hear some angry pounding from the other side. "Did you call me over just to tell me no one knows about his gallery?"

"No. I also called you over away from the angry mob."

"Well... fair enough, I guess," she blushed.

"Somepony nearby did know of another gallery nearby, though."

"Really? When I asked that other stallion, he said there weren't any."

"Shows how much he knows. Come on, Ditzy. Maybe this gallery will at least know who Graphite is. Find Graphite, and we find Torchwood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I thought you said if we found Graphite, we'd find Torch," Ditzy huffed.

"Well, I thought we would. Things are different in this timeline, apparently." The Doctor looked rather put out and dejected as the two walked away from the gallery empty-hooved. The gallery had indeed heard of Graphite. He was evidently an unsuccessful artist whom had attempted to display work there, but his work hadn't been deemed fit to hang on their walls. But according to the receptionist, he had never arrived with any sort of assistant. In fact, the usually persistent artist hadn't made an appearance in weeks, something for which she was particularly grateful.

"This is hopeless! How are we going to find one pony in all of Vanhoover?"

"Think, Doctor, think!" He stopped to knock his head for answers. "If you were an artist that made terrible paintings nopony wanted, what would you do?"

"Doctor! That's not very nice!" Ditzy scowled. "Back in our timeline, he was a very successful artist."

"Because he knew the right pony. His work wasn't all that great even in our world, though. Gah! Stop distracting me. We're supposed to find him, not criticize his art style."

"If his art didn't work out, he might've taken on an office job. If that's the case, he could be anywhere!"

"That puts us back to square one. Think! Think! Let's just hope for the moment that he stuck with his art. What else might he try?"

"Doctor?"

"Maybe there's some other gallery nearby?"

"Doctor, there's-"

"Or perhaps he took up teaching. Acrylic tried that for a term, didn't she? Maybe-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Ow! No need to shout! I'm right here. What is it?"

"He's right there."

"What? Where?!"

"There. Heading back into the gallery."

"The gray fellow?"

"Yep. Wait, you've never met him?"

"Nope. He looks awfully drab for an artist doesn't he?" Ditzy shrugged.

"Let's just catch up before we lose him again!" She darted across the street, back through the doors of the gallery they had just exited.

"Wait for me!" Her friend indignantly ran after her.

The double doors closed behind Ditzy, just in time for the Doctor to smack into them. "OW!" Ditzy took no note. She was too busy seeking Graphite out amidst the sparse collection of ponies. He wasn't too hard to find. The receptionist they had just finished speaking to looked exceptionally annoyed and unamused as Graphite tried to sweet talk his way to the manager's office.

"Mr. Sketch, I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! Mr. Colour does not wish to see you!"

"Aw, I'm sure he doesn't mean that, doll. Bold Colour and I go way back! Surely he's got room in his schedule for an old friend?"

"No! Mr. Sketch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Now, now, no need to be hasty. If you'd just let me see-"

"Security!" The mare had had enough. Two intimidating guards glanced in her direction, and upon spying Graphite, instantly started over. Graphite nervously shuffled back.

"Now, now, gentlecolts, why don't we all just calm down?"

"Mr. Sketch, sir!" The Doctor had quickly recovered from his crash and now giddily approached, as perky as ever. Everypony in the gallery froze except for the bouncy brown stallion, who continued to prance across the floor. When he reached Graphite, he slung a hoof over his shoulder as though they were old friends. "Excuse us gentlemen- er, colts! I believe this is all a big misunderstanding. Graphite, might we have a word outside?"

"I- er, yes. Certainly." Graphite nervously glanced again at the hulking security ponies, brushed himself off, swept his saddlebags from the receptionist's desk and hastily followed the Doctor back outside. Only after all three of the company had exited did activity resume within the gallery.

"Thanks for that," Graphite coughed when they had put a comfortable distance between themselves and the building. "Never been kicked out of an establishment before. Those ponies obviously don't know art when they see it."

"Yes, art, good," the Doctor sniffed. "That's actually what we're here to talk to you about." Graphite perked up instantly.

"Really? Interested in commissioning a piece, eh? Well, you couldn't have chosen a finer pony for the job. I guarantee-"

"We're not here to commission anything, Mr. Sketch," Ditzy apologetically interrupted.

"Oh," Graphite halted his spiel.

"We were actually hoping you knew a pony called Torchwood," the Doctor continued. Graphite narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know Torchwood. He was a good friend of mine, back in the day."

"Perfect!" Ditzy squealed.

"Do you know where we could find him?"

"Sorry," Graphite shook his head. "We were about to open up a business together- an art gallery. The Painted Page, we'd have called it. But then he got a letter saying that his second cousin or something crazy like that was going back home, and Torch followed suit."

"That must've been Cedar," Ditzy quietly whispered. "Cedar was one of the five thestrals that left the Everfree, but returned when he met Wild Flower."

"Right," the Doctor whispered back.

"I'm sorry, but what does any of this have to do with art?"

"Hm? Sorry?"

"You said you were here to talk to me about art," he reminded.

"Oh yes! I did say that, didn't I? Well, Torchwood sort of relates back to art."

"He relates to Acrylic," Ditzy put in.

"Who's another artist," the Doctor added.

"Who's going to be his wife."

"Well, hasn't happened yet, but here's to hoping! Cheerio!" The brown stallion began trotting back to his TARDIS.

"Cheerio? Really?"

"Yeah, not my best one," he shrugged in reply. Graphite watched them leave in complete and utter confusion. Well, at least they'd saved him from getting kicked out...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, uh, Doctor? Where are we going exactly?"

"You heard Graphite. Torchwood went home, and assuming things are the same here as in our alternate reality, that means he's in the Everfree Forest."

"But Doctor, I don't know where his sector is. Do you?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure I'll bump into one of them eventually. Then I can ask directions from there."

"The thestrals haven't returned to Equestria yet, Doctor. And from what I hear, they were never overly fond of visitors."

"Don't worry, Ditzy. You won't be coming with me."

"I WON'T?!"

"No. I'm going to drop you off in Ponyville so you can collect Ms. Storm."

"Oh, I get it!" Ditzy finally nodded, blond bangs falling into her eyes. "So we're going to set them up on a date!"

"Exactly. But where do you suppose would be a good place to meet?"

"Hmm... I can't think of anything in Ponyville more romantic than the Gala..."

"Ditzy, we don't need to top a high-class ball, we just need to get them together. Hopefully the whole 'love at first sight' bit will kick in after that."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then we'll worry about it later. For now, I need you to help me set them up."

"Okay. Well, I think their first date was a picnic dinner out in the Ponyville Park. Is that close enough?"

"Perfect! You get things ready, but most importantly, just make sure Acrylic shows up! I'll take care of Torch."

"Okay, then. Let's do it." The TARDIS landed just then, and the Doctor held the door aside for her.

"Oh, and Ditzy, be careful out there. We were out in the time vortex when the timeline was altered, so we should be alright. But I have to warn you, time may have tried to compensate by creating duplicates of us."

"WHAT?!"

"So... just try not to bump into yourself." He slammed the door shut faster than when he and Ditzy had been fighting off the daleks.

"Doctor!" Ditzy suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed. How would she explain it if two of her were suddenly seen around Ponyville? Then again, the Doctor hadn't even guaranteed that there _would_ be a double. He was just warning her ahead of time. Right?

Ditzy still felt the need to stick to the shadows and lay low. Of course, her version of 'stealth' usually involved knocking over a few trash cans, plowing through a couple vendor stands, and all around leaving an absolute mess in her wake. So maybe it would be better if she just tried to act casual and get to Art Life as quickly as she could.

She scrutinized everypony she passed, suspicious of any strange look they might shoot her, but the only strange looks on that journey came from Ditzy herself. She finally reached the quaint little shop, and waited for the last customers to exit before ducking inside.

She crept around actually very quietly for a while, making sure the coast was clear of any Ditzy duplicates. She was concentrating so hard on being stealthy, in fact, that she didn't notice the shop owner staring at her from behind the counter.

"Uh... Ditzy? What are you doing?" Ditzy jerked up, banging her head on the table and causing an avalanche of colored pencils to tumble down behind her.

"Oh! Uh, Acrylic! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" Ditzy nervously chuckled.

"Well... here I am... just like always." Ditzy wasn't used to seeing Acrylic back in her old earth pony disguise. In fact, since the second changeling invasion, thestrals had been rendered unable to switch forms at all. Yet, there she was, looking a bit younger than Ditzy remembered. Her mane was back to its solid blue color, the streak of gray nowhere to be found. The wrinkles by her eyes were also gone, and her hat didn't look quite so worn. Ditzy briefly wondered if she looked much older in comparison. The pegasus was so distracted with such thoughts that she found it hard to focus back on the task at hoof.

"Yeah! Hard to find! Listen... I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, Ditzy. What's up?"

"Can you meet me out in Ponyville Park later today? Around seven or eight?"

"What for?" Ditzy froze. She'd been so worried about encountering a double that she hadn't even thought about what she was going to say.

"It's... uh... it's a surprise."

"Ditzy, you know I'd love to help you, but I was actually supposed to have dinner with Rarity and the girls tonight. So I need a real reason before I skip out on them."

"It's... it's..."

"Just tell me the truth, Ditzy," Acrylic urged, sensing her unease. She even went so far as to lean over the counter and comfortingly set a hoof on her shoulder.

The gesture caught Ditzy so off guard that she blurted out, "It's a date." This time, Acrylic was the one caught off guard.

"A date?"

"My date," she quickly saved. "Yes... I'm going on a date." Acrylic's eyes widened, and a smile blossomed on her face.

"Ditzy, that's great! Congratulations! Who are you going out with?" Ditzy spat out the first name that came to mind.

"Time Turner."

"That sly stallion! I should've known! Well, he's a lucky guy."

"Thanks..." Ditzy shuffled, face turning red upon realizing what she'd just done.

"So, what do you need me there for?"

"I... uh... I've never been on a date before."

"Well, I have to admit, Ditzy, neither have I. I'm not sure if I could give you any good advice, if that's what you're looking for."

"Not advice," Ditzy quickly cut in. "More along the lines of decorating."

"Decorating?"

"I'm setting up the first date." Acrylic frowned.

"Isn't the stallion usually the one who takes the mare out?" Ditzy broke out in a sweat.

"N-not this time," she gulped. ' _Please buy it! Please buy it!_ ' Acrylic sighed.

"Well, in that case, I'd be glad to do what I can. What time did you say you need me? Eight?"

"Actually, better make it seven," Ditzy thought. She had originally wanted to set up herself, but recalling the last time she tried to set up an event and wound up wrecking it, it may be best if she really did recruit Acrylic's help. That would give them time to set up, and although she and the Doctor hadn't actually set a time, he was usually late anyway.

"Seven it is, then," Acrylic beamed.

"Okay... thanks." Ditzy sprinted out of the shop and leaned against the outside door, heart pounding. She'd held up her end of the deal. Hopefully, the Doctor would be able to do the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Pardon me, but I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of Midnight Armor Sector Two?" It took a moment, but the TARDIS was soon under heavy barrage by a multi-colored wave of flames. Just like the last five times he'd tried to ask for directions. "Sure, Doctor. Just ask for directions. Can't be that hard," he grumbled. How was he ever going to find Torchwood like this? He didn't know where any of the sector borders were, so it was impossible to sneak up on them. It had been sheer luck that he'd stumbled upon the last few. But he couldn't exactly scour the whole Everfree on hoof and still make it back in time for the dinner date.

"Fat lot of good time travel does me now," he huffed. The TARDIS jolted in protest. "Oy! Behave!" He kicked back. "These ponies won't give me the time of day! They gang up at the sight of me. Now, if I could catch somepony one on one..." He considered waiting around in the middle of the Everfree and wait to bump into one of their patrols. But that was just as dangerous. The patrols were out there to protect their sectors, and may very well see him as a threat.

"Maybe Ditzy was right. Who could I ask..." His eyes bulged. "I've been such an idiot! A blind idiot!" He charged in his excitement, and almost crashed into the console. "Come on, Sexy. We've been trying to talk to the wrong ponies. We've been looking in the Everfree, but we should be searching in Baltimare!" The familiar ***VWORP* *VWORP*** rang in his ears, and the whole ship swayed. "That's my girl!"

Finally with a destination in mind, the Doctor was able to park his ship just where he wanted- right outside of Wild Gardens. Nopony had noticed the noise, so he trotted up to the door and knocked. Loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the voice he knew belonged to Wild Flower shouted. She jerked the door open, but whether that was due to a rusty hinge or sheer agitation the Doctor couldn't guess. "Can I _help_ you?" Definitely agitation.

"Good afternoon, Wild Flower," he grinned that crazy grin of his, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Is Cedar Wood in? Or better yet, could you tell me where to find Torchwood?" Wild Flower froze, not scared so much as perplexed.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yes. No. Well, not yet. Is Torchwood here?" She skeptically peered back into the room behind her. Now that he was listening, the Doctor realized that he could hear two male voices inside.

"Boys? Could you come here for a minute?" she finally called back. The voices hushed, but the sound of chairs scooting out and hoofsteps plodding near replaced them. The very tall shapes of both Cedar and Torchwood eventually appeared behind her.

"Hello?" Cedar posed it more as a question than a greeting.

"Torchwood! Thank goodness! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The Doctor nearly toppled, giddy with relief.

"Do I know you?" Torchwood squinted at the strange stallion.

"Yes. No. Sort of. Just come with me." He tried to push past Cedar to drag Torch out from the back, but the larger pony wouldn't budge.

"Just who are you, exactly?"

"I'm the Doctor. You probably don't remember me, but we're friends, the lot of us. In the future. Well, another future, really. A future that won't exist unless you come with me right now."

"A loon, that one is," Cedar whispered to Torchwood. The brown stallion chuckled in agreement. The Doctor flattened his ears.

"I'm right here!"

"Alright, sir, thanks for stopping by, but you can leave now."

"Not without Torchwood," he defiantly stamped.

"Where, exactly, do you intend to take me?" Torchwood chortled, playing along more for his own amusement at this point.

"Ponyville," the Doctor answered. "You've got a date waiting for you."

"A date?!" Wild Flower cackled, literally rolling on the floor. "That's a hoot!"

"It is indeed, Wild Flower. Especially considering that she's your sister." Wild Flower was no longer laughing.

"What did you just say?"

"Acrylic! Acrylic Storm! Your sister, and Torchwood's future wife. Tell me, have you and Cedar gotten married yet in this reality?" Cedar protectively nudged her behind him.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to leave. Now."

"What do you have to lose? If I'm telling the truth, your sister will be waiting for you. And Torchwood gets to meet the love of his life."

"I don't need somepony else to play matchmaker for me," Torchwood's eyes burned. "I'll decide who I love."

"We always said it was destiny. I mean, what are the chances of two thestrals meeting each other, both in a world where they're supposed to be extinct?"

"How do you know about that?!" Cedar shouted. The Doctor decided that he had outstayed his welcome. He bolted for the TARDIS before they could catch him. He then realized that he and Ditzy hadn't actually set a time, but took his best guess, anyway.

"Ponyville Park tonight at seven, if you're interested!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Tanks again fur comin," Ditzy nodded to Acrylic, the picnic basket clenched between her teeth.

"No problem," Acrylic assured, the rest of the decorating supplies stuffed in her saddlebags. Ditzy felt bad for making Acrylic set up her own date, but given her own clumsiness, it was probably for the best.

"Here's good." Ditzy stopped at the top of the hill, where the two lovers would get a nice view of the sunset. Given their date lasted that long, that is. Or if there even was a date. She still hadn't heard back from the Doctor.

"Right, then. I guess we'll get-"

"ACRYLIC!"

"What the-" Candles and ribbons flew every which way as the mare was tackled headlong. "Ack! Oooh, umph." She rubbed her head and tried to get up before realizing that she was still pinned to the ground. "What in the name of... Wild Flower?"

"What the hay, Acrylic? You told me you were moving to the closest town to the Everfree! But when I go looking for you, you're nowhere to be found!"

"Wild Flower... I've been in Ponyville the whole time. Where in Equestria did you look?"

"I scoured all of Appleloosa, and after checking Baltimare, settled there myself."

"You were on the wrong side of the Everfree," Acrylic tearfully chuckled.

"Now you tell me," Wild Flower squeezed her tighter, beginning to tear up herself.

"Well, that crazy pony was right about one thing." Acrylic tried to peer through Wild Flower's brown hair to see who'd spoken. She obviously didn't recognize either of the two stallions looking on, and blushed a deep shade of red. She tried pushing Wild Flower off and standing up to properly introduce herself. Wild Flower beat her to it.

"Acrylic, I want you to meet Cedar."

"At last, we meet. I've heard a lot about you." Cedar skipped the formalities and went straight in for a hug. Acrylic stiffly stood and tolerated it. The sheer size of both stallions was a bit intimidating, but the fact that he already seemed so comfortable around her was even more troubling. Wild Flower noticed her unease, and giggled.

"He's my fiancé," she explained.

"Your WHAT?!" Acrylic jumped back, scrutinizing the stallion more closely this time. He chuckled, but permitted it, sidling up a little closer to Wild Flower in the process.

"And that's Torchwood. He's _your_ fiancé, apparently."

"Excuse me?!" Acrylic choked.

"Sorry, it's an inside joke," the brown stallion quickly interrupted. "Earlier today this weird pony came to the door and claimed that you and I were going to get married one day. It was completely bogus, but the strange thing is that he knew everything about us: Wild Flower's address, all of our names... he even knew about our secret."

"Our secret?" Acrylic squeaked, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"They're thestrals too," Wild Flower whispered. Acrylic relaxed ever so slightly.

"Oh."

"He was trying to drag me out here for a date with you," Torchwood chuckled, obviously embarrassed. "I obviously wasn't going to come, but then he let slip that you were Wild Flower's sister, so we came to check things out, anyway."

"But... wait! Ditzy! You said you and Time Turner were going out on a date!" Acrylic whipped around and found the pegasus poorly concealed behind the nearest tree. Realizing she was busted, she could only give a nervous giggle.

"Does she know, too?!" Cedar gasped with a start. Ditzy may be clumsy, but she wasn't stupid. The thestrals used to be extremely protective of their secret. Anyone who knew was liable to be fried. With a squeak of fright, she took to the air.

"I'll get her!" Torch volunteered.

"Not without exposing your wings, you won't," Wild Flower reminded. Torchwood grumbled, realizing she was right.

"Can she be trusted?" Cedar asked Acrylic. The mare's head spun. How was she supposed to answer? What in the hay just _happened_?

She was saved from answering when a ***VWORP* *VWORP*** drew their attention. Wild Flower recognized the blue box from her yard as it materialized, and four pairs of eyes stared at the pony that popped out.

"Am I late?"

Four colors of flames licked at a chipping blue coat of paint.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Well, that was a bust."

"You think?" Ditzy and the Doctor had regrouped at Sugar Cube Corner. Their 'date' had been an absolute disaster. Their love at first sight theory was blown, and Acrylic had been reunited with her sister WAY before she was meant to. Who knew what that would do to the already unstable timeline?

"Now what, Doc?"

"We have to find another way to get them together. Some way to make them realize that they were meant for each other."

"How are we supposed to do that? It was the Grand Galloping Gala that set the mood for them the first time. In this reality, their first meeting was so awkward that they probably never want to see each other again."

"Right... so we need to force them to get together."

"You can't just shove two ponies in a room and demand, 'now kiss,'" Ditzy pointed out.

"True... I can't. But maybe somepony else could."

"Doctor, whatever you're thinking, I'm sure it's a bad idea. We've already made a mess of things, and-"

"No, no, listen to me. We can't play matchmaker, but the Princess of Love could."

"You aren't talking about Cadance?" Ditzy gasped.

"Exactly. She knows plenty of love spells!"

"But Doctor, she doesn't even have her own love life in order. Her wedding won't be for several more months. And even then, the changelings attacked Canterlot."

"That's got nothing to do with this. We just need to convince her to cast a love spell on Torchwood and Acrylic."

"Assuming we do manage to get her to do that, the love spells are only temporary. Shouldn't we be looking for a more permanent fix?"

"Don't you see? We just need to spark their feelings for each other. They're already there, even if Torch and Acrylic don't know it yet. If Cadance can bring them out, time should repair itself."

"That's what we were counting on last time, and we both know how that turned out."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well..."

"I didn't think so. Are you in, or not?" Ditzy sighed.

"I guess."

"Brilliant! Now we just have to figure out how to get them to Canterlot."

"Now that they know that we know their secret, they're out for our heads. It shouldn't be too hard to lead them there."

"We aren't running all the way to Canterlot," the Doctor decisively told her. "And they wouldn't be able to keep up if we flew overhead in the TARDIS, besides the fact that would draw attention."

"You egged them on until they came to Ponyville by themselves. Can't we just do that again?"

"I doubt the same trick would work twice. We'd have to get them REALLY angry, and I don't think that's a good idea. They haven't been 'purified' by the Tree of Harmony yet, and can't help when their tempers flare up."

"If we can't get them to Cadance, let's bring Cadance to them."

"That's... not a bad idea, Ditzy! But she won't agree just because we asked nicely. We need to come up with a really tragic story about how they've been fighting."

"Lying again?" Ditzy was never really comfortable when the Doctor started manipulating ponies. Getting her to lie to Acrylic was bad enough, and now this.

"We have to, if we're going to set time straight. You don't want the changelings to actually succeed taking over Equestria, do you?"

"No..."

"So Acrylic and Torchwood are fighting, right. But they really love each other very much. So much that Torchwood was about to propose. But he never got to because of us! We came and started an innocent conversation, but accidentally led him to believe that Acrylic was seeing somepony else. She wasn't, of course. But since we were the ones that broke them up, we feel responsible for putting things right! What do you think?"

"I think that this is a bad idea."

"This is a very bad idea, agreed, but what about the cover story? Do you think Cadance will buy it?" Ditzy sighed.

"Maybe."

"That's good enough for me. Come on! Let's pay the Princess a visit!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Please! You have to let us see her!"

"Somepony get them out of here!"

"Who's there?" Hearing the commotion, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza waltzed to her chamber doors. Throwing them open, she found a couple royal guardsponies trying to drag a gray pegasus mare with golden wall eyes and a stallion with a brown-on-brown color scheme away from her bedroom. "Who's this? How did you get in here?"

"Please, your highness," the Doctor threw off the guard and crawled forward, trying to look as pathetic and desperate as he possibly could. She looked down at him, one eyebrow raised. He'd peaked her curiosity, anyway. "We really need your help."

"We need you to cast a love spell on our friends," Ditzy put in.

"A love spell?" Cadance repeated. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Love spells are highly dangerous and unethical. It is not my place to play matchmaker, nor yours. If the ponies you're talking about are truly meant for each other, they'll figure it out on their own."

"They did! Believe me, Princess. Why, if it hadn't been for us, they would be engaged!"

"Is that so?"

"Please, hear us out, Princess." Cadance heaved a heavy, if not reluctant sigh, but then nodded to dismiss the guards.

"Very well."

"Thank you," Ditzy was still trembling, anxious about what may happen if they were caught.

"You see, Princess Cadance-"

"Please. Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"As you wish, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. As I was saying, these two ponies, Acrylic Storm and Torchwood, they're very much in love. But just the other day, Torchwood and I were talking- just innocent, idle chit chat, is all- but I seem to have led him to believe that Acrylic was seeing somepony else. I was merely referring to her business relationship with another stallion in Canterlot, but now Torchwood won't speak to her. She doesn't know what's the matter, and he won't listen to a word she says! I've tried reasoning with them myself, but they're both equally bull-headed and stubborn. And, Princess, most tragic of all is that last I heard, Torch was preparing to propose! Everypony will tell you that they're perfect for each other! It's destiny! But it was all my fault. Princess, I'm begging you- help me fix this!" Ditzy nodded support.

"It's true," she assured, but her voice cracked. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza didn't look convinced.

"All we need is a little love spell- just a temporary one- to rekindle their feelings for each other. Just so they can hear one another out. Please, your highness."

"I'm sorry. But if it is true love as you say, these ponies will work it out for themselves."

"You have to do something! All of time and space depends on it!" The Princess almost appeared amused at this.

"Pardon?"

"This love, or lack thereof, could dramatically alter Equestria's timeline. Essentially, Princess, the fate of Equestria depends on this."

"And how do you know this?"

"Believe me, Mi Amore Cadenza. I'm telling you the truth." Ditzy solemnly nodded. That much was true. Cadance finally appeared to be considering the proposal.

"Very well. If this love is truly as important as you say, then I supose it is my duty as Princess to step in."

"Brilliant!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I've got a really bad feeling about this, Doctor."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This isn't right. Forcing them together? That's not the way to do it."

"In my defense, I did ask for other suggestions. You didn't come up with anything."

"Love takes time. You can't just make it happen."

"Sure you can. That's called a love spell."

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right."

"You'll feel better when you're back home in your own bed. In our own timeline." The two finally came to a stop when they reached the train station. The Princess had agreed to meet them in Ponyville, and even offered to arrange for their transportation. But the Doctor didn't want to leave his TARDIS in Canterlot, so he insisted upon simply meeting her at the station.

The Princess was one of the first off the train. Surprisingly, she was alone. The Doctor was used to dealing with dignitaries constantly flanked by bodyguards of some sort. Of course, this was Equestria. He should have expected as much.

"Princess!"

"Time Turner. Ditzy Doo," she nodded in greeting. "Where are your friends that so desperately need a love spell?"

"Hopefully, they're still at Art Life," Ditzy informed.

"The both of them in one place? I thought you said they were fighting."

"Yes, well... Acrylic's sister is in town with her fiancé. I believe they're trying to negotiate," the Doctor quickly put in.

"I see," Cadance suspiciously squinted. "But if they are negotiating, then why am I here?"

"They aren't going to get through to them. You haven't been here these last few days. It's gotten bad," he assured. "Well, off we go, then. This way!" He and Ditzy started for Acrylic's home and business, assuming Cadance would follow. That she did, silently taking in the town around her as they went. She didn't look very impressed.

They finally arrived, and the Doctor crept up to one of the windows. Peering inside, he picked out Acrylic, Wild Flower, Cedar and Torchwood all comfortably situated around Acrylic's work bench-slash-dining table to allow the girls time to catch up over tea.

"They're still here!" the Doctor whispered, beckoning them over. Cadance also played along, creeping up to the window with the two of them.

"Which one is Acrylic?" she inquired, looking over the ponies inside.

"The gray one. The teal pony is her sister, Wild Flower. Cedar, the green and blue stallion is Wild Flower's fiancé. And that brown one is Torchwood, there on the end."

"See? They even sit at opposite ends of the table," the Doctor dramatically whined. Ditzy rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" The three ponies ducked down as Acrylic picked up on their conversation. The room went quiet, and stayed that way for a good long while. Heart pounding, Ditzy finally dared to peer behind her. That was a mistake.

"There!" Cedar practically jumped out of his seat.

"EEP!" Ditzy jerked back, now fully exposed.

"Ditzy, wait!" Acrylic was now on her way outside. The other thestrals tried to come with her. "No, stay here. I need to talk to her alone."

"Run, Ditzy!" the Doctor hissed. She didn't need to be told twice. "We should get out of here, too," he turned to Cadance.

"And what of your love spell?"

"We'll have to come back later. Let's just go!" He crept through the bushes, careful not to be spotted by the others still inside. He and Cadance both made it behind the building just before Acrylic bolted out. Not that she would have noticed them anyway. She was too busy hunting down Ditzy.

"We've got to find Ditzy first. Could you fly overhead while I check the ground?"

"Very well. Good luck, Time Turner."

"You too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Ditzy, stop! Please!" But Ditzy had no intention of stopping. Her chest was heaving and she was panting so hard one might thing she was having a panic attack. That wouldn't have been too far from the truth. Ditzy was scared out of her wits. Too scared to realize that all she had to do to get away was fly. Although, under the dense cover of all these trees, it would have been quite a feat to get up into the air, now. Luckily, that meant Acrylic was also grounded, and Ditzy knew that most of the mare's speed was in her wings.

Unfortunately, though, Ditzy was not the most graceful of ponies, and in her panicked state, she was klutzier than ever. She somehow managed to trip over a root, somersault into a tree, and become tangled in a bramble bush all in no more than thirty seconds. Acrylic finally stopped above her, panting just as heavily as she was. Ditzy broke out into uncontrollable wailing, trembling and becoming more and more scratched by the brambles.

"P-p-please, d-d-don't hurt me," she gasped, shutting her eyes and fearing the worst.

"What? Ditzy, I'd never hurt you," Acrylic assured, gently setting a hoof on her irregularly heaving side. The pegasus flinched at the touch, and just kept crying.

"I p-p-promise, I won't tell anyone," she wept."

"So you do know, then?" She thought Ditzy nodded, but she was shaking so hard it was difficult to tell. Acrylic sighed. This complicated things, but Ditzy was still a friend. And though she may be clumsy, she was sure the mare was trustworthy. "Come on out of there, Ditzy. You're all scratched up. I'll take you home."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I'm not just going to leave you like this! Come on, up you go." She helped pull Ditzy out of the brambles, which was no easy feat considering how the pegasus had managed to fully entangle herself. "You're alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Ditzy sniffed. She guiltily looked Acrylic over, hardly daring to make eye contact. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So... you won't tell anypony, right?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Thank you, Ditzy. I know this can't be easy for you, considering our bad rep, but-"

"Oh, no! It's not that!" she assured. "I just... feel really, _really_ bad about lying to you the other night."

"The 'date?' That's all?" Acrylic almost grinned, evidently taking it in good humor. "So the whole wing thing doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all! Promise."

"How did you even find out?" Acrylic weakly chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But it has to do with why we were trying to get you and Torchwood together."

"I don't care how far-fetched this story is. After everything that's happened, I need some sort of explanation."

"It's a long story. Really, really long," Ditzy warned.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell it, where you're going."

"Princess Cadance?"

"Princess?!" Acrylic was quite startled when a pink alicorn descended into their midst, seemingly out of nowhere. "Ditzy, what's a princess doing here?"

"I was commissioned to put you and Torchwood under a love spell," Cadance explained.

"Ditzy!" Acrylic scoldingly turned back to her. The pegasus winced, and shamefacedly looked away.

"I'm sorry you were dragged out here, Princess... sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Please," Cadance's eyes flashed. "Call me Queen Chrysalis."

"CHRYS-?!" Ditzy was rendered unable to finish. Both mares were surrounded with a ring of green flame, and they began sinking through the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Acrylic! There you are!" The Doctor bounded over to her. "Don't fry me," he held his hooves up in surrender when she glanced his way. "Where's Ditzy?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I never found her," the gray mare shrugged.

"I'm getting worried, now." He bit his lip. "She and Cadance never came back. You're sure you didn't see them?"

"No, Time Turner."

"We aren't going to tell anypony your secret, but if you've done anything to her, I swear-"

"What kind of mare do you think I am?" Acrylic looked truly offended, and clutched her chest. He sighed.

"Sorry. I just really need to find her. But do me a favor- give Torchwood a chance. He's a good sort."

"Will do..." she hesitantly replied. He nodded, but hurried along. Chrysalis watched him through Acrylic's blue eyes. She briefly wondered if she should send him to the crystal caves with the rest of her prisoners. He might attract attention looking for her. Then again, he could cause worse problems if he was actually reunited with his friends and found out her true plan. He was gone before she could do anything anyway, so she moved on as well.

What was going on here? Something was definitely amiss. But if this couple's relationship really would have that much of an impact on the fate of Equestria, it was worth looking into. She didn't actually know for sure that these two really did have any significance- maybe that Time Turner was just crazy, or desperate to get his friends back together. But something about him made her believe what he'd said. Still, a love that could make or break the fate of Equestria? She could have total control! Plenty of food for her subjects, and access to all of the country's resources. And perhaps even locate Kindling's orb.

She sincerely hoped that Time Turner was telling the truth, for his sake. But even if this did prove to be a dead end, she could always fall back to her original plan, and take Princess Cadance's place. Thinking of which, she would need one of her drones to fill in for her there before the Princess was missed. Something she could take care of later, Chrysalis decided. For now, she needed to begin adapting to this Acrylic Storm's lifestyle and mend her relationship with Torchwood.

She located Art Life, opened the door, and rejoined the three ponies still waiting for Acrylic.

"So?" the teal mare, Wild Flower, quickly prompted.

"Did you catch her?"

"What does she know?"

"She got away," Chrysalis shrugged.

"Blast!" Torchwood pounded his hoof on the table. "You should've let me go after her! I could've caught her, easy!"

"Now, baby," Chrysalis sidled up to him, batting her eyes and tickling his side with her tail, "she's not important. Not as important as me, anyway. Is she?"

"W-what?" Torchwood gulped, squirming away.

"Acrylic? What are you doing?" Wild Flower's eyes were bugging out of her head, mouth gaping. Cedar was equally stunned. Torchwood tried to laugh.

"Very funny, Acrylic. But Ditzy and Time Turner are gone. No need to pretend like their little ploy worked."

"Hmm?" Now Chrysalis was confused. Luckily, Wild Flower finally started laughing, too.

"Oh, is that what you're doing? Gosh, Acrylic, you really freaked me out there. But seriously, they only tried to set you guys up on one date, and that was a total bust. If you're trying to get them to think it worked, try and be a little realistic. At this point in a relationship, you're just going to act a little friendly."

"Right." Completely and utterly perplexed, Chrysalis thought it best just to sit down and try to gather what was going on before making another move. She just reached for the closest seat, which happened to be beside Torchwood. He tried to smile, but still looked uncomfortable.

"That's a little better," Wild Flower jibed.

"Now hold hooves," Cedar decided to join in on the fun.

"Ha, ha," Torchwood rolled his eyes. Chrysalis, however, saw this as an opportunity to stick her hoof in the door.

"Oh, come on, babe, play along." She grabbed his hoof perhaps a bit too violently to be romantic. Torchwood's ears flattened as she gazed into his eyes. Without a horn to channel her magic, she had to choose another route. In this case, casting a spell through eye contact was the perfect opportunity. As uncomfortable as he was, though, he couldn't seem to meet his gaze.

"Come on. Look into my eyes," she urged.

"Yeah, Torch. Look into her eyes," Wild Flower snorted. He sagged, coming to the conclusion that playing along would be less embarrassing than their friends laughing at him the whole time. He met her gaze, but as he did, something within him stiffened. This was a bad idea. This was wrong. Something about this... just felt wrong.

He tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. _Relax_ , a voice inside him urged. _Surrender. Everything will be alright._ A deep sense of calm suddenly fell over him.

 _Alright_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What have you done?" Ditzy couldn't bear the sound of Acrylic's sobbing, at least not knowing that she was the one who'd caused her this pain.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't know this would happen."

"Why couldn't you have just minded your own business?" Acrylic snapped. Ditzy stumbled back as she started to approach. "You and Time Turner... why couldn't you just leave us alone?!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I... I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"What, by lying to me? By trying to play matchmaker? By playing _God_?"

"If you'd seen what I'd seen, you would have done the same."

"And just what did you see?" Ditzy had been backed into a corner. Acrylic's eyes were so full of rage, confusion and fear, that Ditzy wasn't entirely sure that this was the same mare she knew. "What was so important that you had to come in and ruin my life?"

"I saw another future." There was no point in lying now. Chrysalis had taken Acrylic's place, the Doctor was nowhere to be found, and she and Acrylic were trapped in some kind of crystal cave, presumably beneath Canterlot. She might as well come clean. What was left to lose?

She heaved a sigh. "Time Turner... his real name is the Doctor. That's all he's ever told me, anyway. He's not a regular pony like everyone thinks. He's a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. That blue box you always see around town is his. It's actually a timeship. It's bigger on the inside. We travel through time and space in it through the time vortex.

"We're from a different reality, one where you and Torchwood got married and had two kids. The eldest, Charcoal Stormwood, later grows up to save Equestria from a changeling invasion and a power-mad destral called Kindling Pyre. He also reforms Chrysalis, who turns out to be a crystal destral and an old friend of Princess Essence's. Oh, she's a destral princess you and the other six elements free by giving up your Elements to the Tree of Harmony when it gets sick. You represent an element by then, too. The Element of Forgiveness. But anyway, back to Chrysalis-"

"DITZY!"

"Hmm?" Acrylic just stared at her incredulously for a moment.

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth! I swear!"

"Ditzy, WAKE UP! A psychotic changeling just took my place, and my sister is up there with her!"

"So is Torchwood," Ditzy realized.

"Forget Torchwood! I'm sure he's a nice stallion, but I'LL choose who I love. It's my life! Not yours! You have no right to meddle in my affairs."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But right now we have to stop Chrysalis."

"And how do you suppose we do that? We have no idea where we are, and we're trapped down here in these blasted caves!"

"Actually, we should be somewhere beneath Canterlot, not too far from the palace. Almost right underneath it, actually, if memory serves."

"Did you get that from your alternate reality too?"

"Yeah. But it's also how we knew where to find your sister. And all their names. Things here are mostly the same, but a couple specific events are different. Like this. Chrysalis isn't supposed to take Princess Cadance's place for several more months."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not only from another reality, but from the future, too?"

"I did mention your kids. I don't think you have any yet, so then I must be from the future." Acrylic threw up her hooves. This was madness! Though, in Ditzy's defense, Acrylic probably _should_ have worked that out on her own.

Come to think of it, Ditzy did look a bit older. Actually, she looked a _lot_ older! Was that a gray hair she saw in her mane? Wrinkles by her eyes?

No, that didn't prove anything. Maybe she was always this age and Acrylic had just never noticed. But in all the time she'd lived in Ponyville, how could she miss something like that?

Acrylic still didn't believe Ditzy's entire story, but could it be possible that parts of it were true? What if she really was from another reality? What if Acrylic _was_ meant to marry Torchwood? Ditzy said they had children. One of which would grow up to be a hero. What had she said his name was? Charcoal Stormwood?

"...so I think that if we can just get back to them, then-"

"What was the other one called?"

"The other what?"

"You said we had two children, Torch and I. One was Charcoal. What was the other one's name?" Ditzy smiled.

"Lilac. Lilac Bud. You were going to call her Rose, after Torchwood's mother, but then your sister said that the baby was as pretty as one of her new lilac buds."

"And what do they look like?"

"Charcoal looks more like your sister, actually. His coat is forest green, and he has a brown mane. Amber eyes. But he has Torchwood's square features. He actually becomes a prince, you know. A destral, and he's Princess Essence's personal student. But after Chrysalis is reformed, she also becomes his private tutor."

"And Lilac? Tell me about her."

"She's as pretty as can be. Light pink coat, intense purple mane, crystal blue eyes. I still think she looks kind of like you, though. She takes after Wild Flower's gardening talent, and got her cutie mark early on. It's a blooming lilac stem with a white lily. Charcoal had a bit of trouble getting his, but it's a blue carbuncle gem ringed with orange fire. You and Torch are so proud of them."

"But that's not my reality." The tables turned when Ditzy put _her_ hoof on _Acrylic's_ shoulder.

"But it could be. That's what the Doctor and I have been trying to do." Acrylic shakily nodded.

"I think I want that."

"Then we have to get out of here and find Chrysalis before she hurts anypony. But I guess we should probably find the real Princess Cadance, first."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"A love that controls the fate of Equestria! Ha! You aren't giving off enough love to feed a single one of my drones!" Chrysalis hissed, glaring at her new Torchwood-shaped slave. He stood at attention, too dumb to reply.

"You, however, are giving off a sizable amount of love. Not only for your sister but for your fiancé as well. Still, not the feast I deserve. I am a queen, after all." Wild Flower, Cedar and Torchwood all blankly stared. She huffed. "Now I'm talking to my drones. Just what I need."

"Acrylic? Torch? Anypony home?"

"Blast! Him again. Act natural, you foals!" The three mechanically moved over to the table and pretended to eat while Chrysalis, still disguised as Acrylic, moved to answer the door. "Time Turner, what a lovely-"

"I can't find Ditzy anywhere. Or Princess Cadance, for that matter. Please, you must have seen one of them?"

"I've already told you, Time Turner, I can't help you."

"Fine," he sighed. "But just tell me," he stuck his hoof in the door before she could shut him out. "Is Graphite Sketch still coming over today? I need to have a word with him." Chrysalis panicked.

"Uh... as far as I know, yes."

"I was afraid of that." The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and blared a frequency that left Chrysalis rolling on the floor. He glared down at her. "This Acrylic doesn't even know who Graphite is."

He stepped over her convulsing form and rushed inside. He found Wild Flower, Cedar and Torchwood who all seemed to have fallen under her control, but not the real Acrylic or Ditzy. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Alright, everyone up. Hey, snap out of it!" He clapped his hooves in front of Wild Flower's nose, but she didn't flinch, and just continued to sip at her tea. "Wakey, wakey, rise and shine." He tried adjusting the settings on his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it directly in Torchwood's ear. "Ba! What's going on? Why isn't this working?"

"It's useless." Chrysalis had finally recovered, and stumbled into the room. "They are under my complete and total control."

"Really? Because as I recall, it takes months for you to establish that sort of power. That's why you took Princess Cadance's place so early, is it not? To make sure you had a firm hold over Shining Armor so nothing could stand in your way?"

"Hmm, perceptive."

"Time traveler," he corrected. "Release them, now. All of them. And I'll let you go in peace."

"Ha! What can a tiny insect like you do to stop me?"

"You'd be surprised. Let them go and end this now. Nopony has to get hurt."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"If you've hurt Ditzy, I swear-"

"You're rather fond of that mare, aren't you? Well, why don't we pay her a visit?" The Doctor's mind filled with white as she teleported them away. The teleportation didn't take long, but it left him dizzy and queasy, so he stumbled around for a bit just trying to regain his balance.

"I think I much prefer _my_ teleports," he gasped. "This magic thing doesn't sit well with me."

"Doctor?" Ditzy's mouth hung ajar. He looked up to find his friend flanked by who must have been the real Acrylic and Princess Cadance.

"Girls! Just in time!" he grinned, trying not to trip over himself as he pranced up. "We have to get out of here. Acrylic is actually Chrysalis... which you must know by now."

"Yeah," all three chimed at once.

"But she's got your friends under her control, Acrylic. Wild Flower, Cedar and Torchwood." The mare stiffened.

"If she's hurt them, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Chrysalis appeared behind her, completely exposed in her changeling form. "You can't do anything!" she cackled. "No one can stop me- not even you. Though, I have to say, you all have left quite a mess for me to clean up. I can't have anyone catching onto my plan, just yet."

"And you said she's my son's future tutor?" Acrylic doubtfully whispered.

"You _TOLD_ her?!" Ditzy shrugged.

"What else could I do?"

"NOT tell her?"

"I can't lie like you, Doctor. I just can't do it."

"This is bigger than a few petty lies, Ditzy! The fate of time itself is at stake!"

"Yes, yes, I know! It's all so much bigger than us. But there's gotta be a better way to go about this, Doc. We're supposed to be the good guys!" Chrysalis, Cadance and Acrylic had all been staring on in silence.

"EHEM!" Cadance intruded. "Sorry to interrupt, but, uh..." she gestured back to Chrysalis. "Big scary changeling threatening to take over Equestria..."

"She's not all bad," Ditzy spoke up. "And before she was a changeling, she's actually really pretty. Still a little scary sometimes, but nice enough."

"You must have me confused with somepony else," Chrysalis sneered.

"No, I don't, Topaz." Chrysalis froze. "You're Smoky Topaz, former Chief of Research in the Everfree Palace. You served under Princess Essence. You were a good, trusted friend. But then Kindling came along and twisted you."

"No."

"Something went wrong with your experiment. It turned you into a changeling. You just wanted your friends to love you again. But who could love a monster like that?"

"Stop it."

"Kindling could, right? He came along and promised that he loved you. But what did he not promise, Topaz? He wouldn't promise his hoof in marriage until your army had gotten him what he really wanted- complete and total control of Equestria."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Chrysalis shrieked. "He did love me! He cared about me when no one else did!"

"He used you. I'm sorry, Topaz, but it's true."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! DRONES, DESTROY HER! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"That worked a lot better in my head," Ditzy gulped, expecting a swarm of changeling drones to pour in. Instead, only three appeared- Wild Flower, Cedar, and Torchwood.

"See how you like it when _your_ love tears you apart!" She vanished then, leaving them alone with her drones.

"This is bad," Ditzy whimpered.

"We can beat them. It's four to three," Cadance pointed out.

"You don't understand," the Doctor shook his head. "Torchwood, the tall brown one there, is a fire dancer. A powerful one at that. He could easily take us all out on his own."

"I don't understand. What's a fire dancer?" To answer her question, all three of the thestrals burst with fire, the crackling flames almost covering up the sound of cracking bones.

" _That's_ fire dancing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Cadance shrieked, jumping behind the Doctor as the three 'earth ponies' sprouted wings and burst into flame.

"We're thestrals," Acrylic briefly explained, bursting out in white fire herself. "But we're not dangerous... at least not unless we're under mind control. Really, we mean you no harm. Chrysalis is just manipulating my friends."

"What's the plan, Doctor?"

"I don't know. If they start using their fire, we're toast."

"I'm not. Thestrals can't be burned. At least, not usually. It takes a very skilled dancer to create a flame that hot."

"Torchwood kind of fits that description," the Doctor warned.

"My sister's out there. At least let me try to talk them down."

"I'm sorry Acrylic, but that's not your sister. That is a brainwashed drone."

"Doctor," Ditzy gently set her hoof on the stallion's shoulder. He turned, confused. He was trying to protect her- just allowing Acrylic try was like signing their death warrants. Couldn't she see that? Why was she protesting?

"Let her try, Doctor."

"But-!"

"Doctor." Even while lopsided, Ditzy's golden eyes mesmerized him. For once, the Doctor didn't know what to say. It was alright, though. Ditzy spoke up for him. She turned to Acrylic, determination flashing in her eyes. "Go." Acrylic nodded, and, using her wings to put on speed, rushed to meet the oncoming thestrals.

"What did you let her go for? This will never work!"

"It's the only way, Doctor."

"It's hopeless! I've already tried waking them with the sonic, and that didn't work. Chrysalis is feeding off their love for their friend. They're under her control! And I don't think 'true love's kiss' is going to fix her sister or her boyfriend. Why, in this timeline, Torchwood has no interest in Acrylic at all!"

"Then how did he fall under Chrysalis' spell?" The Doctor was about to respond, but then stopped, and simply stared at Cadance. "He must have some feelings for her, if Chrysalis is able to control him," Cadance went on.

"And weren't you the one that said it takes months for a changeling to form a firm hold over her victims? Chrysalis is feeding of their love for Acrylic, so Acrylic's the best choice to snap them out of it now, before the hold becomes too strong."

"No. No no no no! She is the WORST possible choice! She may be able to revive her sister, and Wild Flower will likely be able to wake Cedar, but Torchwood's love for her is incredibly weak. He wouldn't go anywhere near her, especially after we tried to set them up."

"You tried to set them up?" Cadance glared.

"If Acrylic doesn't succeed, or accidently provokes him, he could fry her. Then she'll be dead. When he wakes and realizes what he's done, there's a chance we could relapse to the thestral uprising from the first timeline. But this one will happen too early, and Acrylic won't be there to stop it or receive her Element of Harmony."

"But he must have some feelings for her. Otherwise Chrysalis wouldn't be able to control him at all," Cadance pointed out.

"Maybe we just made them too embarrassed to confess their true feelings," Ditzy agreed. "Besides, you said his love for her in this timeline is really weak. So shouldn't he be easy to wake up?"

"On the contrary. He may not even be aware that he has any feelings for her. She has to convince him they're there, or he'll never wake up."

Ditzy bit her lip, suddenly realizing why the Doctor was so apprehensive. "But," she tried to remain optimistic, "if she does succeed, Torchwood _will_ realize he has feelings for her, they'll fall in love, and the timeline will be put back on track!"

"Not necessarily," the Doctor corrected.

"I'm not sure what's going on here," Cadance intruded, "but it sounds like you're both getting ahead of yourselves."

"Cadance is right. Let's take this one step at a time," Ditzy agreed.

"And pray for a miracle."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wild Flower? Can you hear me?" Acrylic was edging forward much more cautiously than her fellow thestrals, who were marching forward at a steady pace. They stared blankly forward, appearing to see right through her. The only indication she had that they realized she was there was the sparks beginning to fly from their hooves. Acrylic gulped, but stood her ground. No way was she going to lose her sister like this.

"Hey, girl. It's me, Acrylic. Your sister?" Wild Flower still wasn't responding. Acrylic frowned. "I know you can hear me. So do me a favor and stop playing around. You're scaring me." Nothing. "Wild Flower! Snap out of it! I really need you to snap out of it! Please!"

Wild Flower finally managed a flame. It was snaking across the stone floor towards her. The flame flickered and sputtered- it was very weak, as Wild Flower was not the most talented fire dancer. Of course, neither was Acrylic without any of her husband's training, so even this pathetic little spark instilled terror in her heart. The Doctor started forward to help, but Ditzy held him back.

"No! Wild Flower, please!" Acrylic started backing up now. "Wild Flower, don't! Don't hurt me!" The two stallions marched on, but Wild Flower faltered. This slight misstep was enough to give Acrylic courage. Cedar and Torchwood broke off, targeting the three other ponies while Wild Flower continued towards her sister. "Please wake up! I need you!" Wild Flower blinked a few times, but her flame was still growing bigger.

Acrylic's rump hit cold stone; she had worked herself into a corner. There was no turning back now. She took a steadying breath, and locked eyes with Wild Flower. Reminding herself that Wild Flower's weak flame couldn't hurt her, she stood firm. "Wild Flower, I need your help. If Chrysalis succeeds, she's going to hurt a lot of ponies. Including me, Cedar, Torch, and everypony we love." Wild Flower had stopped moving, at least.

"We can stop her, but you have to fight it. Get her out of your head, Flower. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Her sister's brow kneaded in concentration, a mental war raging in her head. Neither side was giving up, and things seemed to have come to a standstill. "Come on, girl. You're not one to let the bad guy win. Believe me, I know.

"You remember Ash, the really annoying girl from our sector that was always bullying us? I wanted to ignore her and hope for the best, but not you. There were times you came this close to throttling her! I remember one day she was teasing me about how I hadn't gotten my cutie mark yet. It was nothing new, but you were fed up. But you were so clever about it: you knew you'd get in trouble if you actually wrung her neck, so you challenged her instead. The two of you were going to race to the edge of the Everfree and back. We weren't allowed out there, for fear of being spotted and because of all the monsters. We used to do it anyway, when we were young. Father would've had our heads if he found out.

"Even I tried to talk you out of the race; it was different when it was just the two of us, but you wouldn't listen. And when you didn't back down, of course Ash wouldn't, either. All the colts and fillies somehow caught wind of it, and you two became the biggest spectacle around. You both took off like bullets... but since you knew the terrain better, you knew the best shortcuts. Ash tried to follow you, and wound up getting lost. Nopony found her until the next morning. She was hysterical, raving about near encounters with timberwolves and manticores. Everyone was so scared of getting caught, no one told the adults what really happened- not even Ash.

"You won that race for me, all because Ash pushed the wrong button. You... you protected me then, and I need you to do it again now. Please, Wild Flower, do it again. Pretend Chrysalis is Ash. Leave that changeling in the dust. Come back to me. Please, sis."

Wild Flower was close enough now for Acrylic to touch her. So she did, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Even now, under these... _odd_ circumstances, it still felt right. She would always feel like home.

"A... Acrylic?"

"Sis?!" Acrylic jerked back with a gasp, nearly hitting her head on the stone wall behind her. "Are you...?"

"Am I what? What in the hay happened?" She groaned, and rubbed her head. Acrylic's vision blurred, and tears of relief and joy dampened both her and Wild Flower's fur. "Acrylic? You okay?" Wild Flower cautiously asked.

"Yeah," her sister sniffed. "I am now."

"Girls? A little help down here?" Both mares turned and noticed Cadance, Ditzy and the Doctor quickly becoming cornered by the two remaining zombie-drones.

"Cedar? Torch! What are you guys doing?"

"Come on! I'll explain on the way." Acrylic led the charge down to the lower level. "The three of you were being controlled by Chrysalis."

"The changeling?" Wild Flower gasped.

"Yeah. Ditzy and the Doctor convinced her that Torch and I had some all-powerful love... it got weird. But the point is, we've gotta wake up the other two, like, NOW. It took me forever just to get you back, and we're running out of time."

"Right. You take one and I'll take the other?"

"You'll have more success with Cedar. I guess that means I'm left with... Torch." Acrylic's cheeks flushed at the thought. As if things weren't awkward enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Cedar? Hey, Cedar, wake up! It's me!" Wild Flower desperately waved her hoof in front of her fiancé's face. "It's not working, Acrylic!"

"Try reminding him of something special the two of you did- that worked for me."

"We don't have time for that!" Time Turner had already worked his way up onto a ledge. The other girls, who had wings, were hovering up above.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Wild Flower huffed.

"Kiss him!" Cadance and Ditzy both exclaimed. Wild Flower and Acrylic exchanged glances. The gray thestral shrugged.

"Go for it."

"Fine..." Wild Flower's teal cheeks turned crimson. "D-Don't look."

"Give them some privacy," Cadance agreed, obligingly turning her back. Ditzy followed her lead, but the Doctor gave a few grumbles of protest before obeying. Acrylic tipped her hat over her eyes, but peeked out just in time to catch a glimpse.

"Woo hoo," she whistled with a childish giggle.

"Why, you little... I _told_ you not to look!" The redness of her cheeks grew to change the hue of Wild Flower's entire complexion. Despite the dire circumstances, Acrylic nearly toppled over laughing.

"Wild-"

"Cedar!" Forgetting about her annoying troll of a sister, Wild Flower leapt for Cedar, sending both ponies sprawling.

"Two down!" Ditzy cheered.

"One to go," the Doctor grimly reminded.

"Right," Acrylic turned to face the rather terrifying, blank-eyed monster creeping for them. Or rather, her, specifically. "Hey, Torchwood. Remember me? I'm Acrylic, Wild Flower's friend." Torchwood didn't acknowledge her at all. In fact, he turned away, his focus drawn to the ponies hovering above him. His own leathery appendages began to unfurl.

"We need to get out of here!" Cadance declared, eyeing the best escape routes.

"She's right. Come on, Ditzy." The Doctor beckoned his friend before realizing that he was standing on a rather high ledge, and had nowhere to go.

"Here," Cedar offered, hovering below him and offering passage out. The Doctor took him up on his offer, leaping onto Cedar's back and clinging tight.

"Ditzy, come... Ditzy?"

"No, Doctor. Not yet," Ditzy pleaded. "Just a little longer."

"In a little longer we'll all be toast! Literally! Hurry up!"

"Wait."

"Hey, hey! Torchwood! Back to me," Acrylic physically turned Torchwood back to face her. His wings remained spread and prepared for flight. "Don't focus on them. Look at me." She subtly gestured for the others to get out. Cadance led the charge, escorted by Wild Flower and followed by Cedar and the Doctor.

"I can't leave without Ditzy," the Doctor urged his mount to stop.

"Fine," Cedar sighed, turning back and attempting to forcibly remove the pegasus.

"No! Not yet!" She jerked away and landed rather sloppily behind Acrylic.

"Ditzy, you've gotta get outta here," Acrylic hissed.

"Torchwood?" That stubborn, thick-headed mare still wasn't listening. In fact, she did the exact opposite as if to spite them all, pushing past Acrylic and giving it a go herself. Well, at least Torchwood hadn't moved. That was a good sign- it probably meant he was fighting... this. "Hey. It's me again. I know you're probably still angry with me and Doc for trying to set you up before... I understand that. I would be angry too. But I promise, we won't do it anymore. From now on, you decide who you want to be with. Doctor and I had no business interfering."

"Ditzy! What are you doing?" the Doctor hissed, jumping down off Cedar's back.

"Hey, I thought we had to..." Cedar stopped himself mid-sentence upon realizing no one was listening.

"It's his life, Doctor. Nopony but Torchwood can decide what to do with it," Ditzy flatly informed him.

"But-!" Ditzy's burning eyes told him that there would be no negotiations on this one. The Doctor bowed his head in defeat.

"Alright."

"But you really should give Acrylic a chance," Ditzy resumed, turning back to Torchwood.

"Ditzy?" Acrylic was confused at this point.

"She's sweet and kind, and she'll support you in whatever decision you make. She's a hard worker, and never gives up. And no matter how many times you fail or mess up, she'll be there to pick you right back up again."

"Ditzy..." Acrylic's hoof found its way to her chest, truly moved by the mare's words.

"She's a great friend," Ditzy went on, a small, bittersweet smile curling her lips. "And a great mare. Give her a chance, if not for us, for her sake." Ditzy proceeded to edge closer and whisper in his ear. "Besides... I think she really does like you."

"D-D-Ditzy!" Acrylic's cheeks turned so red, it was obvious Ditzy had been right. The pegasus just giggled.

"See? Well, it's your choice, but... you'd be missing out." She ended her performance with one last wink to the blank-eyed stallion, then calmly trotted up to the Doctor's side. "I think we can leave now."

"But what... how did... _what_?" The Doctor shook his head in confusion. "I will _never_ understand you, Miss Doo."

"So... like Ditzy said..." Acrylic sheepishly played with her mane, still trying to wake Torchwood. "I... I'd, uh... r-really like t-to... to get to know you better. Heh," Her face was as red as a beet, and her whole body trembled with a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment. "A-And not because they want us to, either. Just because... well, just because. I-If that's okay with you, that is." She quit playing with her mane. "Well? Is it? You kind of have to wake up to answer me."

"Mmm..." Torchwood groaned, shutting his eyes tight.

"Is... is that a 'no?'" His head bowed, and his brow kneaded in concentration. A couple more grunts sounded from deep in his throat. "Or... a yes, maybe?" Acrylic hopefully piped. Orange and green flames began to spark at his hooves. Acrylic's ears flattened. "Oh dear."

"Everyone out!" The Doctor cried, grabbing Ditzy by the hoof and dragging her out behind them.

"T-Torch?" Acrylic's voice wavered. She wanted to run, but fear had anchored her to the spot. "C-Come on, Torch. Stop playing around. It's me... it's Acrylic. And Wild Flower and Cedar are here, too. You're going to hurt your friends." In actuality, Acrylic could no longer see her sister or her fiancé, but she was hoping that the memory of his other friends might bring the real Torchwood back; she wasn't sure if his feelings for her alone were yet enough to revive him.

The embers had exploded into a full-on inferno at this point. The heat radiating from the flames was startlingly intense, even to a supposedly heat-resistant thestral. Acrylic could barely see or hear her friends calling for her above the crackling wall of fire. The only way out was through it.

' _Better go now, before it gets any hotter,'_ she gulped. Torchwood's wings were still stretched, blocking her passage. He was so busy trying to keep Chrysalis out of his head, though, that she thought she could get past. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She bolted, hopefully with enough force to push past him. Just before she reached his wing, however, it jerked forward, slamming into her chest. The wind was knocked out of her. Rendered immobile, she toppled backward into the hot, hungry flames. Her vision blurred, and faded altogether.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Acrylic?" The soft, distant voice tickled her ears. "Acrylic!" This more forceful call accompanied by a rough shake finally caused the mare to stir.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" She felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace, supported by large, powerful wings. It felt so warm and safe... she almost dozed off again. But wait! Who exactly was this? Her rescuer was too strong to be her sister as she'd previously assumed, not to mention masculine. Fully awake, she now took a good look around. The first thing she noticed was the chocolate brown. That meant...

"Torchwood?" Acrylic blushed crimson when she realized who was holding her.

"Yeah?" He pulled away, his near-black eyes full of concern.

"You're... back, then?"

"I... uh... suppose so. Thanks for that, by the way." He hastily set her back on her own four hooves, and sheepishly looked away. It was harder to notice the red creeping into his own dark colored coat.

"Sure." Both of them shuffled, waiting for somepony to break the awkward silence. "Wait... where is everypony?" Acrylic realized that part of the reason it was so quiet was because they were the only ones around.

"I guess they all took off after I... ya know... blew up."

"Oh..." she timidly nodded.

"Sorry about that, by the way."

"It wasn't your fault. Chrysalis was controlling you. You couldn't help it."

"Yeah, but... it was like I was still at least partially aware of what I was doing. My hearing was foggy and my eyesight blurry, but I could still make out my surroundings."

"Oh... uh... h-how much did you hear, exactly?" Torchwood gave her a sly smile.

"Enough."

"Oh."

"And yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"It _would_ be okay with me."

"Oh. Oh!" Her face turned an even deeper red, if that was possible. "Uh... good. Cool."

"You guys are okay!" Wild Flower and Cedar bounded back down the crystal boulders. Wild Flower collided with her sister just like she'd bowled into Cedar before. The stallions, however, shared a less wild but just as tender hug.

"See, Doctor?" The pegasus, earth pony and alicorn had trailed behind more slowly as to give the thestrals a private reunion. "I told you things would work out alright."

"You did," he confessed. "But how did you know that would work?"

"Whether they know they have feelings for each other or not... you can't force love. It just has to run its natural course... even if you don't like the outcome."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience, Miss Doo," the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"M-Me?! N-N-No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"You _are_! Have you got a crush you never told me about?"

"Um... sort of?"

"Well, spill! Who is he? I'd like to meet this bloke!" the Doctor was acting as giddy as a school girl.

"I think you've already met him," Cadance subtly winked.

"Is that right, Ditzy? I don't remember meeting your boyfr- er, stallionfriend. Was I going off on one of my extraterrestrial tangents? I don't usually remember much of what happens after I start ranting."

"Oh, would you two just kiss already?" Wild Flower burst.

"Wild Flower!" Acrylic hissed, winding both arms around her sister's mouth to make sure it stayed shut. Ditzy's face turned even redder, and the Doctor froze. He looked like he'd been the one brain-washed.

"What?"

"Not possible! How did you escape my control?" Oh yeah. They still hadn't taken care of Chrysalis yet, had they?

"Let's get 'er!" Wild Flower had escaped her sister's gag, and was now rearing to go.

"Wait!" The Doctor stopped her. "This is the touchy part. We can't get rid of her yet. The timeline is still in flux. Originally, Chrysalis' appearance is what prompted Acrylic to reveal that she was a thestral."

"I gave up our secret?" Acrylic's eyes were wide.

"It all worked out for the best," the Doctor assured. "The point is, if we get rid of Chrysalis now, Acrylic won't reveal her wings at the wedding, the princesses won't prosecute her, then Torchwood won't start the-"

"Doctor! That's enough," Ditzy interrupted him, noticing how horrified the thestrals looked.

"What exactly happened in the original timeline?" Cedar glared at them through narrowed eyes.

"You do realize Chrysalis is still standing right in front of us?" Cadance pointed out.

"Thanks for noticing," the changeling huffed.

"Well, if we can't get rid of her, then what _are_ we going to do?"

"Well, we can't leave her running around, can we?"

"Would you stop talking about me as though I'm not here?!" Chrysalis burst.

"But we just saved Cadance. We can't send her back into the caves now."

"Excuse me?!" the princess shrieked.

"No one is sending anyone back to the caves," Cedar stomped.

"Why can't we get rid of Chrysalis now, and I'll just show my wings at the wedding anyway?"

"No! You can't do that!" Wild Flower squealed.

"They say it's the only way to fix the timeline."

"They also said they're from an alternate reality. You don't really believe that, do you? It's all just a bunch of hooey!"

"I've had enough!" Chrysalis charged her horn.

"Cool it, bug queen. You're outnumbered. Four thestrals and an alicorn, a pegasus and a time lord. One thestral would be an equal counter to you- you created them that way, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?" the Queen's gaze flickered with uncertainty. "Four will be more than enough to stop you. Plus an alicorn thrown in the mix? You don't stand a chance.

"Run away, Chryssy. Run away, regroup, and come back to fight another day."

"I..." she looked over the four angry thestrals, the fuming alicorn princess, but mostly the burning rage in the earth pony's eyes. Who _was_ he? She'd never seen such fierce eyes. Not since... not since Kindling Pyre.

In the end, she just snorted, furious. "I'll be back." In a flash of green, the Changeling Queen vanished.

"She's gone, just like that?" Cadance barely dared to believe it.

"Looks like."

"Like I was saying, you can't give up our secret just because a couple of crazy ponies told you to. I mean, they aren't even thestrals! You can't trust them."

"Oi!"

"It's not so much trust as authority," Torchwood corrected. "They aren't of our kind. It's not their decision to make. It's ours."

"Who're you kidding? This is way bigger than just us four. It affects all thestral kind!"

"I know..." Acrylic sighed. "But I think that's why I have to do it."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, Wild Flower, just hear me out," Acrylic shushed her. "Ditzy was telling me about their 'alternate universe.' It's one where thestrals live openly amongst the rest of ponykind. And it's because I showed my wings at the wedding, didn't I?" Ditzy gravely nodded.

"Acrylic-"

"I know they sound crazy- it all sounds crazy- but I believe them."

"You do?"

"She told me things... that Torchwood's mother's name is Rose..."

"Rose Petal," His eyes widened. "I never told you that."

"Or me," Wild Flower pouted.

"...and she knew we were thestrals before we ever sprouted our wings, and knew all your names..."

"I suppose that's true, but-"

"...and she said that in the future, Torch and I are going to have two kids."

"Oh, so they're from the future now, too?"

"Look at her. Doesn't Ditzy look older to you?"

"We only just met her, Acrylic. We wouldn't know one way or the other."

"Well, I've known Ditzy- at least, the Ditzy from this reality- for a while now. That Ditzy is my age. She doesn't have wrinkles or gray hair."

"Hey!" Ditzy pouted. The Doctor chortled.

"The point is... I believe them. And I think this is what we have to do. What _I_ have to do."

"You really think it'll work? That showing your wings somehow leads to thestrals rejoining Equestria?"

"Yeah. I do."

"It won't be easy," the Doctor warned, his whole demeanor solemn. "It's a rough road."

"It's never easy, and the rough road is always the path that leads to the brightest destination," she coolly retorted.

"Well put, Miss Storm!" the Doctor proudly boasted.

"Well I, for one, think you're all crazy. I'm going to go home and pretend this was all one weird, messed up dream," Wild Flower turned up her nose and marched out.

"Oh, come on, Wild Flower." The rest of her friends chased after her, now cracking jokes and teasing Acrylic and Torchwood once more.

"And I get to go home to Shining Armor..." Cadance blissfully sighed.

"Hurry up, Ditzy! We've got to get back to the TARDIS before our changes start to take effect! We don't want to be here when the timeline snaps back."

"How long do we have?"

"Eh, who knows? Just run!" The pair bolted out of the crystal caves, leaving Cadance all alone.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I'll just walk myself home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"How will we know if it worked?" the pegasus panted, the TARDIS door squeaking shut behind her. Nothing had happened on the way here, so she assumed the timeline hadn't changed yet.

"The TARDIS will tell us," the Doctor confidently called up the timelines from before. The wibbly wobbly one was slowly worming around again, so sluggishly that no change had yet come to the blip indicating their current location. "Good. Nothing's happened yet. Let's get out into the Time Vortex before anything DOES happen." He frantically began pushing levers and spinning dials.

The TARDIS whirred to life. Ditzy clung to the railing as the timeship trembled, shook, squealed and creaked. Eventually, the horrendous racket quieted, and the TARDIS stopped. They were hovering out in the Time Vortex. "There. That should do it."

"It's awfully slow," Ditzy noted. The changes still hadn't reached their former spot.

"That's most likely because the changes are still synced to the decisions being made by the Acrylic and Torchwood we just encountered... and the changes our presence caused."

"So how long until things are put right?"

"Twenty years, most likely. Or however long the effected span of time was."

" _WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR TWENTY YEARS?!"_

"Aren't you forgetting, Miss Doo? We have a time machine. We'll just travel ahead twenty years."

"But didn't you say something about it being synced to the present?" Ditzy's wall-eyes crossed even more, her brain aching from the strain.

"It _is_ synced to the present. But we're not in the present, now are we? We're hovering somewhere outside. The changes appear slow because the TARDIS is going off the last data input... never mind. Don't worry about it."

"Just get me home," she groaned.

"Right. Off we go!"

As the TARDIS traveled ahead, the changes in the timeline became more radical and jumped around far faster than before. They did, however, begin to settle down at the base of the line, leaving the loose end to flail about like a noodle. It wasn't until the end of their journey that the changes became more subtle and moved less, finally settling into a straight line right overtop of the original one. "Perfect! It's working!" the Doctor cheered. "Are you ready to go home, Miss Doo?"

"More than ready," she sighed in relief, and absentmindedly clasped his hoof. Normally, he wouldn't have thought anything of the gesture, but recalling their conversation in the cave, her touch caused him to blush.

"Erm... Ditzy?"

"Hm?" She innocently and obliviously turned her attention over to him.

"I... um... nothing." He left her be. He steadied himself on the console, and it wasn't entirely due to the TARDIS' rocking. He'd be lying if he said that he had been harboring feelings for the pegasus, but finding out she returned them...

He sighed. There had been a time when he might commit to such a relationship. But after Rose... he couldn't bear to lose anyone like Rose. Losing her had ripped his hearts out. To prevent another such heartache, he had kept himself from finding another Rose.

' _Maybe it won't be like that this time. Maybe...'_

Fool. It was bound to happen. They always left in the end.

"What's that, Doc?" Ditzy pointed to, well, everywhere, as a gentle, foggy white light began to fill the control room.

"That, Miss Doo, is home."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Everypony okay?" Ditzy and the Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had parked them on the hill where everypony else had watched the Rainboom from.

"W-Wha-?"

"Lilac!"

"Petti!"

"Sugar cube!"

"Son!" Torchwood bolted to catch up to Charcoal, Fink and Shift, who were regrouping in a circle of their own farther down the hill.

The timeline had been restored, but evidently, these ponies still recalled the effects of the disastrous double rainboom. Thankfully, though, the ponies that had mysteriously vanished before were restored, though shaky and mildly scarred from the experience.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Acrylic wept, coddling her baby girl.

"Ya aren't hurt, are ya?"

"Come here, darling."

"What happened? You guys okay?" Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were circling back after the Rainboom.

"We didn't see what happened- the aftershock made it hard to see. Gee whiz, you all look like you just lived through a massacre."

"We did," Fluttershy shivered, releasing Thunder Cloud to her parents.

"It was scary, Mom," she cried, zooming into her mother's open arms. "The r-rainbow hit us, and p-ponies started disappearing, a-and..." she just broke down in a mess of tears. Soarin' and Rainbow exchanged worried glances, wondering exactly what had caused their friends and family to break down like this.

"What in the hay just happened?!" Flash demanded, frantically stomping, snorting and pacing as if there were still some invisible enemy he had to fight.

"The double Rainboom created an alternate timeline," the Doctor responded, making his presence known now as he had been ignored before. "But don't worry. We fixed it for you!"

"Doctor?" Charcoal recognized him immediately, now rejoining the assemblage with his father and friends.

"Wait, what do you mean, an alternate timeline?" Caramel scratched his head, still coddling Candy with the other hoof. Twilight shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around this logic.

"Your Rainbooms must have split a crack in the fabric of reality. It rewrote time and created a parallel universe," she guessed.

"Well, duh. Isn't that what he just said?" Pinkie piped.

"Excuse me... I'm confused," Fluttershy quietly whispered.

"It was a timeline where Acrylic and Torchwood never married. Therefore, they never had children, and that's why Charcoal and Lilac went poof. We didn't stick around long enough to find out, but considering how all the other kids disappeared, their parents probably didn't get married, either."

"But Thunder Cloud and Spectrum didn't disappear," Rarity reasoned, "so Soarin' and Rainbow still must have gotten married."

"They were at the center of the Rainboom, so it would've had the least effect on them and their family," the Doctor nodded. "Their relationship likely remained intact through history."

"Then what happened to us?" Shift spoke up, gesturing to Fink as well as himself.

"If Acrylic and Torchwood never met, then Charcoal isn't born, and he's not around to reform Chrysalis, or any of her changelings," Cheese elaborated.

"That's... er, exactly right." The Doctor wasn't used to ponies grasping the concept of time travel so easily.

"Nailed it!" He and his marefriend high-hoofed.

"Um, Mister? Because we disappeared... is that why we were all feelin' sick before?" Candy Apple timidly asked.

"Really? All of you were feeling sick before the Rainboom?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well... only the ones of us that disappeared, I think. Is that right?" The children and changelings all nodded.

"Then that's most likely correct, yes. Your bodies probably sensed the upcoming change in the timeline, and didn't take the idea of being erased from history too well."

"Am I the only one that thinks all this sounds absolutely insane?" Acrylic was still visibly trembling from having nearly lost both of her children.

"No," Charcoal assured, "but it's no weirder than accidentally piecing a timberwolf pup back together... or using an old siren pendant to grow a horn..."

"Point taken," his father sighed, curling his wings tighter around his family, just glad to have them back.

"Wait. Why weren't the two of you affected?" Twilight jabbed a hoof at the time-traveling pair.

"We were in the Time Vortex when the Rainboom occurred," Ditzy offered.

"So we weren't affected by the change in the timeline," the Doctor went on.

"Seems awfully convenient," Flash narrowed his eyes. Completely oblivious to the soldier's obvious suspicion, the Doctor cheerily walked up and slung a hoof around his shoulder.

"Time travel _does_ have its perks," he agreed.

"And you're sure it's all fixed?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, I can't guarantee that everything is the same in this timeline... there may be minor alterations, but you won't know the difference, anyway. I wouldn't worry about it. The tear in reality will take a while to heal, though, so NO MORE RAINBOOMS." He glared at the pegasi family still hovering behind him. They all raised up their hooves in surrender.

"Yeah, no Rainbooms. Got it."

"But other than that, all good," he more calmly confirmed.

"Well, in that case, thank you, Doctor."

"Don't thank me," he humbly shook his head. "Thank Miss Doo here."

" _Me?_ " the mare's wall eyes crossed even farther, mouth agape and wings ruffled in surprise. "But what did I do?"

"Well, everything, really," the Doctor winked. "I may have navigated the TARDIS, but you were the one that figured out what was wrong with the timeline. You were also the one that figured out how to get Acrylic and Torchwood to realize they had feelings for each other."

"Wait, what?" The mentioned couple's ears perked up.

"Oh, yes. Didn't I mention? To fix the timeline, Ditzy and I had to set Torchwood and Acrylic up to fall in love again."

"Ooh," Thunder Cloud and Spectrum both snickered. Acrylic blushed a deep red, and Torch squirmed uncomfortably.

"And they were awfully stubborn about it, too," the Doctor jibed.

"Alright, that's enough," Torch snorted. The rest of the group broke down in a bout of laughter.

"Then thank _you_ , Ditzy. You saved my- well, all of our lives." Unlike his extremely formal tutor, Charcoal preferred to show his gratitude with a friendly hug. Since she had gotten to know Charcoal rather well on their last adventure together, she didn't find the gesture weird at all.

"Now if only he could hug Glitter like that without freezing up," Shift whispered to Fink. Charcoal jerked away, face beet red.

"Kn-knock it off." Even after their reformation, Fink wasn't usually one to show much emotion, but now the second destral and thestral both toppled over laughing. Charcoal leapt on them, attempting to knock their heads together or something of the like. Twilight's magic split them up with a humorous roll of the eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ditzy nervously smiled, watching the spectacle with great amusement.

"It _was_ something!" Cheese insisted.

"He's right," Fluttershy agreed. "You saved all of us."

"I don't know a lot about time travel or alternate universes- it makes my head hurt. But if that 'alternate reality,' or whatever the hay it is, was really as bad as you said it was, then it sounds like you saved all of Equestria," Caramel contributed.

"Ya done good," Rainbow landed and gave her a 'thank you' pat on the shoulder.

"Couldn'ta done it better ourselves," Applejack nodded, eyes shut and chest puffed out with pride.

"Oh, I'm sure you could've. You're the Elements of Harmony," Ditzy quickly declined, taking a couple of embarrassed steps back until she bumped into the Doctor.

"That doesn't mean anything, darling," Rarity heartened with a dainty smile and slight roll of the eyes.

"We may represent the Elements, but that doesn't mean we're invincible," Twilight chuckled. "We need help sometimes, too. In times like that, we need brave ponies like you two to fill in."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Pinkie squealed. "Ditzy can be an honorary Element! Can she? Can she? Can she? Pleeeeeaaaase, Twi?" Pinkie danced around, jumping both over and on her friends before finally draping her upper half over Ditzy's shoulder.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Rarity concurred.

"Ditto."

"Mmm hmm." Everyone in attendance nodded, the Doctor himself included. Ditzy blushed.

"I don't see why not," Twilight beamed.

"Ooh, okay. She can be..." Brow set in determination, Pinkie poured over ideas for the 'Element' in question until everyone thought she would surely bruise her chin from rapping it so often. "Oh! What about Time? The Element of Time?"

"That's my thing," the Doctor quietly yet teasingly pouted.

"And it really doesn't have anything to do with friendship," Rainbow agreed.

"Well, okay then. What about..." Pinkie thought harder.

"What about the Element of Love?" Fluttershy suggested.

" _LOVE?_ " The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"You did say she saved the day by getting Acrylic and Torchwood to fall in love," Twilight pointed out.

"Love's one o' the most important parts ta friendship," Applejack nuzzled her husband.

"I approve," Acrylic giggled, noticing how the tables had turned: now it was the Doctor's face going red.

"On second thought... I think I like Time better," he mumbled. He shouldn't have been so concerned... it was just a title, and not even an official one at that, but considering their... _unique_ relationship, he thought things might become even more awkward traveling with the Element of Love.

"I like Time, too," Ditzy smiled, seeming to read his thoughts.

"Okay," Rainbow doubtfully shrugged. "Your Element."

"Then thank you Ditzy, Element of Time," Twilight formally addressed, slipping in a sly wink.

"Thanks, everypony," Ditzy waved.

"Any time you need us," the Doctor added with a slight bow. He tried backing up into the TARDIS for a dramatic exit, realized he didn't know where he was going, turned and chased after Ditzy. He did manage to kick the creaky door shut with some coordination, to his credit.

"So, the Element of Time, huh?" he waltzed up to the console. "It suits you."

"Well..." Ditzy joined him at the console, invading a bit too much of his personal space. His ears flattened and his cheeks glowed pink.

"What are you-" Ditzy landed a quick, light peck to his lips before he could refuse.

"M-Maybe the Element of Love would have been more appropriate." Her face now as red as his, she took a few steps back. The two stood in shocked silence. "I-I still want to go get muffins. You want to come?"

Did she just ask him on a _date?!_

' _No. No no no no no. She can't be another Rose. I won't let her be-'_

"Yes." _What was he thinking?!_

"Great!" Ditzy's eyes lit up, and suddenly, the Doctor didn't regret it anymore. Still in a daze, he mechanically began operating the controls.

"So... Sugar Cube Corner, then?"

"Please." The Doctor shoved the final lever into position, and the TARDIS wobbled to life. He leaned in to the ship's movements, silently mulling things over. Thinking about her... about _them_.

' _It won't be like that this time,'_ he kept assuring himself, hoping that if he thought it enough, he might actually convince himself to believe it. _'Well... at least it's worth a shot.'_ Looking at Ditzy's elated face, dancing to the sway of the TARDIS, he finally smiled. _'No... it's worth every second.'_


End file.
